Wer ein Ziel hat darf komplizierte Umwege gehen
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: Eigentlich ist es gar nicht so schwer doch alleinesein kommt selten vor, und wenn man es mal ist, sitzt was anderes im Nacken. Hermione und Fred müssen erst über Prüfungen und verabscheuungswürdige Menschen stolpern...
1. Ein Blick auf die Vergangenheit

**Ein Blick auf die Vergangenheit **

Zarte Sonnenstrahlen kämpften sich durch die Fensterscheide in Hermines Gasthauszimmer. Seit bereits zwei Wochen wohnte sie hier provisorisch und wider Willen.

Überraschend hatten ihre Eltern verkündet, dass sie sich ein Haus in Florida gekauft hatten und sich dort zur Ruhe setzten wollten. So saß Hermine mehr oder weniger auf der Straße, da es nicht so leicht war, schnell eine Wohnung zu finden, die auch bezahlbar war.

Kurzerhand hatte sie ihre wichtigsten Sachen, was nicht viel war, lediglich ihre Kleidung und jede menge Bücher, in drei riesige Koffer gepackt und wohnte seit dem im tropfenden Kessel. Ihre Möbel und den anderen Kram hatte sie bei ihren Eltern gelassen und würde ihn holen, wenn sie wieder ein eigenes Heim haben würde.

Ihre Ausbildung zur Muggelvermitlungsassistentin, in der sie seit drei Jahren steckte, war fast beendet. So saß sie die lieben langen Tage ihres Urlaubs in der Bibliothek am Ende der Winkelgasse, auf ihrem gemieteten Bett oder bei Florean Fortescues Eissalon und büffelte wie eine Besessene, denn das Lernen hatte sie nach ihrem Abschluss, den sie immerhin als zweitbeste absolviert hatte, nicht aufgegeben. Und wahrscheinlich gerade weil sie nur zweite war (der jahrgangsbeste war merkwürdiger Weise Harry, der sich die letzten zwei Jahre sehr ins Zeug gelegt hatte wegen seinem Traum, Auror zu werden) tat sie jetzt alles dran, um es zu schaffen die höchste Punktzahl zu bekommen.

Jetzt lag sie aber im Bett und schlief noch den leichten Kater aus, den sie Fred Weasley zu verdanken hatte, mit dem sie gestern noch die Zweiteröffnung seines und Georges Scherzartikelladens gefeiert hatte. Merkwürdiger Weise war ihr Kontakt zu Harry nur noch durch unregelmäßigen Briefwechsel geprägt und auch Ron, der zur Zeit ein Jahr in Amerika verbrachte, lief sie nur gelegentlich bei der Familie Weasley über den Weg, wenn sie mal bei Molly und Arthur eingeladen war. Dafür verbrachte sie einen Großteil ihrer Freizeit bei den Zwillingen, dessen Freund Lee und Ginny, die bereits mit Seamus Finningan verlobt war.

Die letzte Nacht hatte sie übermütig ein Glas Feuerwhiskey mehr getrunken, als ihr gut getan hatte, so dass sie diesen Morgen Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeitsgefühle hatte.

Irgendwann verliere ich alle meine Überzeugungen, wenn ich weiter mit Fred und George herumhänge. Es hat mich tatsächlich niemand dazu gebracht mal was anderes als Butterbier zu trinken, bis die beiden auf der Bildfläche erschienen und jetzt haben sie mich soweit gebracht, mehr zu trinken, als einem normalen Menschen gut tut, dachte sie wütend, als sie ins Bad stolperte, um kalt zu duschen.

Nachdem sie die Schule beendet hatte, war sie erst einmal drei Wochen zu Hause geblieben, um möglichst viel Zeit mit ihren Eltern zu verbringen. Dann hatte sie ihre Ausbildung angefangen und einen Aushilfejob bei Florish Blotts angefangen, den sie aber nach drei Monate wieder verloren hatte, da sie die zuletzt eingestellte gewesen war und Arbeitsplätze gestrichen wurden.

Nicht anders als bei den Muggeln, hatte sie da nur fluchend gedacht und sich kurzerhand überall beworben, wo man einen Job bekam, für den man keine Ausbildung brauchte, da sie eine eigene Wohnung hatte und natürlich auch bezahlen musste. Vom Pech verfolgt wurde sie aber überall abgelehnt und war schon kurz davor ihre Eltern um Rat zu fragen, als ein unerwartetes Angebot der Weasley Zwillinge gekommen war, die eine Aushilfskraft gut gebrauchen konnten. Erleichtert hatte sie angenommen, trotz des Wissens, was auf sie zu kommen würde, mit zwei totalen Witzbolden, die nicht erwachsen geworden waren.

Das ist schon drei Jahre her,... nicht zu fassen, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht. Das war die Zeit, wo ich mit Dean zusammen gewesen war, schade, dass die Beziehung nur fünf Monate gehalten hatte, Dean war ein netter Kerl und immer für mich da... warum muss auch so eine Schlampe wie Heather Fourks daherkommen und ihn mir vor der Nase wegschnappen?

Es wurmte sie immer noch ein wenig, dass sie von einer zwei Jahre jüngeren ausgestochen worden war und auch nur, weil sie die Freundin von Deans Schwester gewesen war, die in Ravenclaw war und letztes Jahr den Abschluss gemacht hatte.

Die Erinnerungen an lustige Monate im Scherzartikelladen der Zwillinge flackerten in ihr hoch, während eiskaltes Wasser an ihr vorbeirauschte.

Ja, sie hatte viel gelacht und oft die Abende bei den Zwillingen und Lee Jordan, dessen bester freund, die eine WG gegründet hatten, verbracht und war sehr oft Opfer einer neuen Kreation. Nicht selten wurden ihr Animaltoffees untergeschoben, die sie für kurze Zeit in ein beliebiges Tier verwandelte. Sie waren ein ähnlicher Erfolg wie die Bertie Botts Bohnen geworden.

Auch Filibuster hatten sie fast das Geschäft mit ihren Feuerwerkkörpern ruiniert, nur eine Partnergemeinschaftsarbeit, die Filibuster höchstpersönlich vorgeschlagen hatte, konnte ihn vor dem bankrott retten.

In dieser Zeit hatte Hermine auch einen Teil der Geschäftsleitung übernommen, da sie kreative und lustige Beiträge geliefert hatten, die Fred und George bei ihr niemals erwartet hatten. Zur gleichen Zeit musste sie sich aber auch ein Stück zurücknehmen, da die Zwischenprüfungen kamen, die sie als beste ihrer Abteilung absolviert hatte.

Dann kam die Zeit, in der sie eine kurze Affäre mit ihrem Prüfungsleiter gehabt hatte und der zwanzig Jahre älter gewesen war, doch diese Geschichte hielt nur drei Monate. Dann wurde ihre Wohnung gekündigt, da das Wohnhaus abgerissen und von einem Einkaufzentrum ersetzt werden sollte.

Sie zog zurück zu ihren Eltern, wo sie bis vor zwei Wochen noch gewohnt hatte, bis sie eben hier hin kam und seit dem Zimmer dreiundzwanzig im Tropfenden Kessel bewohnte.

„Guten Morgen!", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr, als sie vor ihrem Bett stand und kurz davor gewesen war, ihren Bademantel auf den Boden fallen zu lassen und sich anzuziehen.

„Herr Gott, Fred, was machst du denn hier?", fuhr sie den jungen Mann an und knotete schnell und fest ihren Bademantel wieder zu.

Woher sie wusste, wer er war, hatte er sich schon vor Monaten abgewöhnt zu fragen, sie war halt neben seiner Mutter (die es aber ab und an doch schaffte sich verwirren zu lassen) die einzige, die die beiden unterscheiden konnte, weshalb, dass wusste nur sie.

„Ich wollte nur schauen, wie es unserer Trinkgewinnerin geht."

„Trinkgewinnerin? Habe ich irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen? Es gab einen Wettbewerb?", fragte sie perplex und ließ sich irritiert auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Allerdings, zwischen Ginny und dir, aber ich glaube, außer George und mir hat das keiner mitbekommen, ihr wart schon zu breit dafür. Aber hey, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Eine ganze Flasche würde nicht einmal ich schaffen, ohne lebend aus dem lokal zu kommen."

„EINE FLASCHE? WAS?"

Entsetzt ließ sich Hermine vollkommen auf den Rücken fallen und starrte die Decke ihres Zimmers an. Eine Flasche. Und sie dachte, es waren nur zwei Gläser gewesen, nun, jetzt hatte sie mehr getrunken, als in ihrem vergangenen und zukünftigen Leben zusammen.

„Ja, eine Flasche, Ginny hatte nach drei kleinen Gläsern schon schlapp gemacht. Dank dir bin ich jetzt eine Schokofroschkarte reicher."

„Ihr habt gewettet? Um Schokofroschkarten?", halb zornig, halb lachend setzte sich Hermine wieder auf und starrte jetzt in die blauen Augen ihres Gegenübers, der sie belustigt musterte.

„Natürlich, worum soll ich sonst mit meinem Bruder wetten? Geld ist uninteressant und ansonsten..."

„Wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?"

„Ähm... wenn ich mich jetzt nicht verzähle, werden wir im April 23 Jahre alt, wieso? Gibt es ein Problem?"

Grinsend schaute er sie offen an und zeigte keinerlei Verständnis für ihr Entsetzten, dass sie wegen der Tatsachen hatte, dass sie gewettet hatten UND dann auch noch um Schokofroschkarten.

„Wie geht es dir denn?", fragte Fred nun und veränderte seine belustigte Miene zu einem ernsthaften Blick.

„Nun, wenn ich wirklich so viel getrunken habe, dann ganz gut. Meine Kopfschmerzen sind nach der kalten Dusche etwas besser geworden und die Übelkeit ist weg."

„Das ist sehr gut. Was machst du heute noch so?"

„Heute ist Sonntag... in der Regel lerne ich, immerhin sind am Donnerstag die Prüfungen und ich muss noch mal das ganze Regelwerk von Hampson lernen, dass seit 1958 Gesetz ist und den Fall von deinem Vater noch einmal durchzuarbeiten wäre auch nicht schlecht, wieso?"

Fred warf einen kritischen Blick auf ihren Nachschrank, auf den Bücherstapel, auf das oberste Buch, dass den Titel Hampsons Regelwerk trug. Es war ungefähr so dick wie das Telefonbuch von ganz England.

„Meine Mum lässt fragen, ob du zum Abend kommen wirst. Es ist so ein Traditionelles Novemberessen, da wir in einer Woche ja schon Dezember haben. Wir würden uns alle sehr freuen, wenn du kommen würdest. Es gibt diesmal wieder..."

Ihr glockenhaftes, freundliches Lachen riss ihn aus seinem Konzept.

„Weshalb lachst du?"

„Fred, seit ich die Schule beendet habe, bin ich bei jedem Novemberessen dabei gewesen, ich weiß was es zu essen gibt, da ich jedes Mal dabei war."

Schmunzelnd senkte er den Blick.

„Das habe ich jetzt glatt verdrängt. Kommst du?"

„Hmm, es wäre nicht schlecht, hier mal rauszukommen, dieses verdammte Zimmer nimmt einem irgendwie das Freiheitsgefühl und da die Bibliothek und Florean Fortescues´ Eissalon heute geschlossen haben, könnte ich nur hier bleiben. Ja, ich denke, ich werde kommen."

„Klasse. Dann sehen wir uns nachher. Auf Wiedersehen, Hermine!"

Er nahm sie mit einer dramatischen Geste in den Arm und drückte ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange, was, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, das erste Mal in seinem Leben wäre.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte sie, als er sie nach drei Minuten aus der knochenbrechenden Umarmung entließ.

Ohne ein Wort grinste er sie frech an und verschwand dann mit einem leisen Plop. Kopfschüttelnd legte sie schließlich ihren Bademantel ab und zog sich an, ging frühstücken und machte sich dann über das Regelwerk her, dass sie eigentlich schon hoch und runter auswendig konnte, aber wie immer ging sie lieber auf Nummer sicher.

* * *

_Ja, ich weiß, für meine Verhältnisse ein recht kurzes Chap und die nächsten werden wohl auch nicht viel länger... muss auch mal sein! ;)_

_Ach ja: Review lese ich wirklich immer wieder GERNE (eigentlich ist seit kurzem mein einziger Lebenssinn welche zu bekommen), drück also bitte des Button da unten Links und schreibt mir ein paar Zeilen!_


	2. Novemberessen

also, das Chap ist jetzt doch schneller hochgeladen worden, als ich es eigentlich geplant hatt! ;) Und das nächste kommt auch erst nach gaaanz vielen Reviews, aber nach der Lieben Bitte von **eli **fühlte ich mich gezwungen wenigstens ein wenig weiter zu schreiben! ;)

* * *

Novemberessen

Genervt schaute Hermine auf ihre Uhr. Das Abendessen bei den Weasleys würde in einer halben Stunde anfangen und sie war mitten in ihrer Lektüre. Nur widerwillig legte sie das Buch beiseite, lief sie in Bad, kämmte sie ihre braunen Locken (die sie auf Schulterlänge gekürzt hatte), band sie sich einen Pferdeschwanz und apparierte sie in den Fuchsbau.

Ihr leichter Missmut verschwand aber sofort, las sie herzlich von einem Familienmitglied zum andren geschoben und umarmt wurde und schließlich vor Fred stand, der sie unsicher anschaute. Irgendetwas schien mit ihm nicht in Ordnung zu sein, das spürte sie deutlich, als er sie zögerlich umarmte und dann irgendwie distanziert wieder losließ.

„Kommen Ron und Harry auch?", fragte Hermine ihn schließlich, als eine peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen zu herrschen schien.

„Sie wissen es noch nicht. Ron steckt in irgendeiner Kriese und Harry hat grad ein Projekt zu bearbeiten, aber sie versuchen es, wenn es sich ihnen ermöglicht."

„Ich habe sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen, es wäre schade, wenn sie nicht kommen würden", merkte Hermine an, sprach aber eher zu sich, als zu Fred, der natürlich alles hörte.

„Es ist wirklich merkwürdig, dass eure Freundschaft so distanziert worden ist, wo ihr doch ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen wart."

Mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Schmerz blickte sie ihn mit großen braunen Augen an, die ihm plötzlich den Atem verschlugen, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte.

„Ich weiß, es ist eigentlich sehr traurig. Ich hätte im sechsten Jahr einfach nicht mit Ron zusammen kommen dürfen, dass hat einfach alles irgendwie durcheinander gebracht. Nicht, dass wir uns hassen oder die Freundschaft vorbei wäre, aber das innige Vertrauen ist einfach weg."

Ernsthaft nickte er ihr zu und lotste sie dann zum riesigen Essenstisch, an dem immerhin mindestens zehn Leute Platz finden mussten, der in das Wohnzimmer gequetscht worden war.

Wie es der Zufall wollte, bekam Hermine einen Platz zwischen Fred und Bill, dem ältesten Sohn der Weasley Familie. Ihr gegenüber saßen Ginny mit ihrem Langzeitfreund Seamus und Lee, der beste Freund der Zwillinge.

Das Essen fing sehr lustig an und nach kurzer Zeit hatte Hermine den Stress, den sie sich kurz zuvor noch gemacht hatte, vergessen und hatte sich mit Bill in eine heftige Diskussion über das Kommunikations- und Fortbewegungssystem in der Muggelwelt vertieft. Bill war der festen Meinung, dass Briefe einfach sicherer mit Eulen, als durch komische Autos transportiert werden konnte.

„Und was ist, wenn so ein Ding mal kaputt ist?", fragte er neugierig und lud sich noch eine Ladung Kartoffeln auf den Teller.

„Dann wird es repariert oder ersetzt."

„Geht das auch unterwegs?"

„Nein, so etwas weiß man schon vorher, und bei einem Unfall kommt dann schnell der ADAC und..."

„ADAC?"...

Am anderen Ende diskutierten Molly Weasley, ihre Tochter und Seamus über die im Mai stattfindende Hochzeit und Lee und George wurden ebenfalls mit reingezogen

„Ginny, Schatz, du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft ein grünes Kleid tragen wollen. Du weißt, dass rosa die traditionelle Farbe ist", erklärte Mrs. Weasley gerade und schaute verzweifelt ihren Mann an, der sich gekonnt einfach aus dem Gespräch heraushielt.

„Molly, was ist daran so schlimm, wenn Ginny grün tragen will? Rosa ist sowieso eine furchtbare Farbe und beißt sich mit ihren Haaren", kommentierte Seamus, der die Diskussion so schnell wie möglich beenden wollte.

„Mum, lass mich doch einfach und gut ist, das ist sowieso eine sinnlose Diskussion, du willst einfach alles vollkommen anders machen, als es geplant ist", regte sich Ginny auf und stand auf, um noch etwas zu trinken zu holen.

„Mum, ich finde, das Thema verschiebt ihr auf einen Tag, an dem ihr ungestört diskutieren, schreien, streiten, weinen und euch trösten könnt", erklärte George grinsend und folgte seiner Schwester.

„Keiner versteht den Ernst der Lage", seufzte Molly melodramatisch, „Ich will doch nur, dass alles perfekt wird."

„Genau das ist das Problem!", meinte Lee trocken und brachte Molly damit ein wenig zum Lächeln.

Der Abend verlief noch sehr amüsant und unterhaltsam. Es hatten sich kleine Gruppen gebildet. In der Küche waren Fred, Hermine und Lee, im Wohnzimmer Molly, George und Charly, und Arthur, Ginny, Seamus und Bill hatten sich aus einer Laune heraus dazu entschlossen einen Spaziergang zu machen.

„Ich werde ausziehen!", verkündete Lee plötzlich, als sie in einer Diskussion über Putzmittel steckten, vollkommen unpassend zum Thema, daher brauchten die anderen beiden auch einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was er überhaupt wollte.

„Was?", hakte Hermine vorsichtshalber noch mal nach, nur für den Fall, dass sie sich verhört hatte.

„Ich ziehe aus der WG aus. Das soll kein Angriff sein, aber Katie liegt mir schon seit Wochen in den Ohren und da wir jetzt nun mal schon fast zwei Jahre zusammen sind, ist das vielleicht gar nicht mal so eine schlecht Idee. Und außerdem hat Hermine dann einen möglichen Platz, wo sie wohnen könnte."

Perplex riss Fred erst die Augen auf und dann huschte ein listiges Grinsen über sein Gesicht.

„Mann, Herm, dass ist eine super Idee! Dann kommst du aus diesem Loch raus und wir können unseren Männerhaushalt endlich beseitigen."

Geschockt fiel Hermine fast von der Ablage runter, auf der sie sich niedergelassen hatte. Es folgte ein Hustenanfall, der sich eher nach einem unterdrückten Lachanfall anhörte und schließlich schüttelte Hermine grinsend den Kopf.

„Nix da, ich werde nicht eure Putzfrau, Köchin und Unterhalterin spielen. Sucht euch gefälligst ein anderes Opfer!"

„Aber Hermy, wir wollen nur dich und keine Andere. Glaube mir, dass könnte sehr lustig werden. Nur du und ich und George und unser Chaos!"

„Was ist mit mir und Chaos?", mischte sich plötzlich eine vierte Stimme ein, die eindeutig George gehörte.

„Lee will ausziehen und Hermine wird seine Nachfolge antreten", erklärte Fred freudig und ging nicht einmal annähernd auf die Proteste von Hermine ein.

„Das ist ja klasse. Nein, das wird fantastisch. Drei Erfindungsreiche Geister, die sich in ein Abenteuer stürzen werden! Super!"

Fred hatte seinen Bruder sofort mit dem freudigen Enthusiasmus angesteckt und wenige Sekunden später fand sich Hermine umgeben von Lee, Fred und George, wie sie stapelnd planten und lachten.

Lee, der zwar immer noch so ein Spaßvogel wie früher war, hatte nie und wollte auch nie was mit dem Scherzladenproblem zu tun haben. Eine Einladung einzusteigen stand zwar immer noch offen, aber bis jetzt hatte er sie noch nicht in Erwägung gezogen, sondern stattdessen lieber seine eigenen Ziele verfolgt, Quidditchweltmeisterschaftssprecher werden. Und seine Chancen standen nicht schlecht. Sein Ziel war bis jetzt zwar erst bei Internationalen Cups angekommen, aber der weg war nur noch kurz. Katie, seine Freundin spielte jetzt im gleichen Verein wie Oliver Wood und hatte dem Team viel gebracht.

„Wann ziehst du denn aus?", erkundigte sich Hermine zaghaft und ließ seit dreißig Minuten das erste Mal wieder was von sich hören.

„Na, ich dachte so an morgen oder Dienstag", erklärte Lee strahlend und ging dann raus, um irgendetwas zu holen.

„Nun Jungs, ich bin zwar immer noch nicht begeistert von dem Vorschlag, aber wir werden es mal versuchen, okay? Aber lasst mich erst diese verdammte Prüfung schreiben."

Zustimmendes Nicken besänftigten sie und so gab sie sogar einige typischen Kommentare wieder ab, als sich das Gespräch wieder der Planung ihres Zusammenlebens zuwand.

Spät in der Nacht verabschiedete sich Hermine von allen (Ron und Harry waren nicht mehr gekommen) und apparierte dann in ihr Zimmer, um sich das Regelwerk zu ende durchzulesen, eine Zusammenfassung der zwölf wichtigsten internationalen Regeln der Zusammenarbeit zu schreiben und dann gegen drei Uhr morgens ins Bett zu fallen.

* * *

ich wiederhole es immer wieder gerne, also: immer schön reviewen! ihr wisst gar nicht, wie gerne man soetwas ließt-gg-


	3. Der letzte Abend

Der letzte Abend 

Während Lee fleißig am Ausziehen war, ackerte Hermine ohne Unterlass, büffelte vor dem Sonnenaufgang bis spät in die Nacht hinein und von 14 – 18 Uhr arbeitete sie in der Filiale von den Zwillingen. Bereits nach zwei Tagen hatte sie tiefe Augenringe und aschfahle Haut.

„Hermy, du siehst ganz und gar nicht gesund aus, was ist denn mit dir los?", erkundigte sich George führsorglich, als sie sich in ihrer Pause am Mittwoch erschöpft gegen ein paar Kisten tragbare Sümpfe lehnte.

„George, ich schreibe morgen eine wichtige Prüfung und bin seit Wochen am Lernen, was denkst du, wie es da einem geht?", fauchte sie sauer und machte sich dann wieder ans Kistenstapeln. George ging kopfschüttelnd ins Büro. Dieses Mädchen würde sich noch mal zu Tode schuften.

Kurz vor ihrem Feierabend, nahm George sie beiseite und, trotz ihrer krampfhaften zur Wehrsetzung, schon sie ins Büro.

„Hermine, morgen früh schreibst du deine verdammte Prüfung und als dein Vorgesetzter – ihr abfälliges Schnauben zeigte nur zu deutlich, was sie von ihm als Vorgesetzter hielt – verbiete ich dir, heute Abend auch noch mal zu lernen. Das macht dich kaputt. Fred und George werden dich zum Essen einladen und dann wirst du um neun Uhr ins Bett gehen."

Schallendes Lachen war kurz darauf im ganzen Laden zu hören.

„George, du führst dich auf wie meine Mutter. Ich bin immerhin schon 21 Jahre alt und denke, ich weiß, was richtig für mich ist. Ich werde ganz sicher nicht um neun ins Bett gehen, sonst noch mal..."

„Merkst du nicht, dass wir uns Sorgen um dich machen? Du gehst kaputt! Komm heute Abend vorbei und lass dich einmal ablenken. Bitte!"

Er hielt sie unbewusst an den Handgelenken fest und drückte wesentlich fester zu, als er es jemals beabsichtigen würde, wenn er es überhaupt bemerken würde. Erst der merkwürdige Blick von Hermine ließ ihn registrieren, was er da tat, worauf er schnell die Hände von den ihren nahm und rote Fingerabdrücke hinterließ.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht... ist okay, ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung, aber falls du es dir noch mal anders überlegst, unser Heim steht immer für dich offen."

„Das könnte daran liegen, weil ich ab morgen bei euch wohne!", gab Hermine noch sarkastisch zurück und verließ dann eiligst das Geschäft. Hastig kramte sie in ihrer Jackentasche und zog ein eingedrücktes Zigarettenpaket heraus, nahm sich eine Zigarette und steckte das Päckchen wieder weg.

Erst als der nikotinangereicherte Rauch durch ihre Lungen strömte, beruhigte sie sich wieder.

Paradox, dachte sie sarkastisch. Als Kind habe ich meinen Vater dafür verflucht, Raucher zu sein, und jetzt bin ich selbst von diesen Dingern abhängig.

Bereits nach drei Minuten musste sie den letzten Stummel wegwerfen, da sie es vorzog, nicht den Filter zu rauchen. Außerdem stand sie gerade vor einem wackeligen, schrägen Dreifamilienhaus, in dem Seamus und Ginny eine Dreizimmerwohnung bezogen hatten.

Spontan wie sie war, beschloss sie, ihnen, wenn sie da waren, einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. Sie zog an der großen Glocke, die unter den Namen Ginny und Seamus hang und öffnete die Haustür, als das gelbe Leuchten ihr zeigte, dass die Bewohner zu Hause waren.

„Hermine! Schön dich zu sehen, komm rein, es ist... Mein Gott, du siehst ja grausam aus. Hast du in den letzten drei Tagen überhaupt geschlafen?"

Die zuerst sehr herzliche Begrüßung Ginnys verwandelte sich schnell in einen Schwall von besorgten Äußerungen, die Hermine mehr oder weniger an sich abprallen ließ.

„Ja Ginny, ich habe geschlafen, wenn auch nicht viel, aber ich habe. Bitte hör auf, sonst gehe ich sofort wieder. Erst George und dann du. Wie soll der Tag denn noch werden?"

„George hat dich auch schon darauf aufmerksam gemacht? Ich hoffe, du wirst diese Nacht richtig schlafen. Wenn du so morgen in die Prüfung gehst, dann kannst du auch gleich wieder gehen, da du zusammenbrechen wirst. Setzt dich erst einmal!"

Ginny schob ihre Freundin in einen Sessel und kam eine halbe Minute später mit einer Tasse dampfender Brühe zurück, denn draußen war es schon verdammt kalt.

„Danke. Wo ist Seamus denn? Der muss doch nicht ernsthaft arbeiten, oder?", fing Hermine dann schließlich an, als sie in einem Zug die halbe Tasse geleert hatte. Ein warmer Schauer durchfuhr sie und zufrieden lehnte sie sich in den Sessel zurück.

„Er besucht Dean", antwortete Ginny kurz und setzte sich ihrer Freundin gegenüber.

„Und warum bist du nicht mitgegangen? Oder gab es irgendeinen Streit?", löcherte Hermine weiter, die unglaublich froh war etwas anderes, als ihre Übermüdete Gesichtsfarbe als Gesprächsthema gefunden zu haben.

„Nein, alles ist friedlich und Streit gab es bestimmt nicht. Ich bin einfach nur etwas erschöpft von der Woche und so...", unsicher schaute die Rothaarige auf. Ein Hauch von Rosa breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und ließ Hermine unangenehmes ahnen.

„Mine, ich bin schwanger."

„WAS? Ginny, du bist noch nicht mal 20!"

„Ich weiß, aber irgendetwas ist mit dem Zauber schief gegangen. Meine Mum wird mich umbringen, wenn sie das erfährt!"

„Wieso sollte sie? Sie weiß das ihr schon ewig zusammen seit, da wird sie doch wohl nicht...", ungläubig glotze sie ihr Gegenüber auf eine für sie ganz untypische Art an.

„Deine Mutter ist wirklich... nein, sag das, das... GINNY! Das ist... nicht... zu fassen", stammelte Hermine vor sich hin und schüttelte ununterbrochen den Kopf."

„Doch, meine Mutter ist immer noch davon überzeugt erst Sex haben zu dürfen, wenn man verheiratet ist. Wenn die wüsste, dass ich bereits mit 14 dem nicht mehr nachgekommen bin, bin ich nicht nur tot, sondern noch viel mehr."

„Das mit Michael Corner muss sie ja nicht herausfinden... mal ernsthaft, Seamus liebt dich und da ihr sowieso heiraten werdet ist das ja wohl nicht so schlimm."

„Ich will es hoffen, ich bin mit meinem Leben gerade super zufrieden und möchte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es so schnell vorbei ist. Mann, das ist verdammt unfair, warum muss ich auch ein Mädchen sein? Meinen Brüdern könnte sie das nie unterstellen! Denn die können niemals schwanger werden."

„Soll ich dich begleiten, wenn du es ihr dann irgendwann erzählst?"

„Würdest du das machen? Das wäre wirklich lieb. Seamus ist ja wirklich mein ein und alles, aber er ist da leider der Verantwortliche und wenn meine Mutter dann anfängt Amok zu laufen, soll er den dann doch bitte überleben, um sich um meinen Nachlass zu kümmern." Ein schelmisches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Als das dann geklärt war, kam Ginny wieder zu dem verhassten Thema, Schlafmangel. Unbeirrt würgte Hermine sie ab, verabschiedete sich und stand wenige Minuten später wieder draußen, wieder mit einer Kippe in der rechten Hand.

Ihre schlechte Laune kam wieder hoch und als sie auch noch bemerkte, das es bereits nach halb sieben war, schlenderte sie zum Tropfenden Kessel, um sich wieder ihren Büchern zuzuwenden.

Sie arbeitete bis zehn Uhr, als sie schließlich über ihrem Bücherberg zusammenklappte und in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

* * *

_Ich danke **eli **und **LadyEvelyn **ganz herzlich für die lieben Reviews... unter solchen Umständen schreibt man natürlich gerne weiter! ;) Und je mehr es werden, um so schneller (okay, schneller geht bals gar nicht) werden die Chaps hochgeladen und vielleicht könnte man es auch deichseln, dass sie ein wenig in der Länge zunehmen-gg-_


	4. Ein guter

Hier braucht niemand eine Menschenrechtsorganisation gründen, es geht ja schon weiter! XD 

Ein gaaaanz liebes Dankeschön an all die lieben Reviewer, die so fleißig in die tasten gehauen haben, ich hoffe das geht munter so weiter! – knuddel euch alle ganz dolle -

**Ein guter... **

Ohne Wecker wäre sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht aufgewacht. Als aber dann endlich das nerventötende Klingelgeräusch auch bis zu ihren Ohren vordrang, taumelte sie wie gerädert ins Bad und drehte langsam das Wasser auf, erst heiß, dann warm, dann kalt. Als sie dann bei einer Temperatur von unter sieben Grad angekommen war, fühlte sie sich etwas wacher, machte sich Kaffee, nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte und verließ ihr Zimmer kurz vor acht.

In zwanzig Minuten würden ihre Prüfungen anfangen und ihr Magen schlug munter Purzelbäume, so dass ihr schlecht wurde und sie das angebissene Brötchen angeekelt wieder auf ihren Teller legte, als ob es vergiftet wäre.

Ich werde sterben. Ich werde es nicht schaffen! Warum bin ich gestern nicht eher im Bett gewesen? Weshalb habe ich nicht auf die anderen gehört? Verdammte Lernerei, ich werde mich damit noch einmal umbringen, aber trotzdem... ohne Lernen, wo käme ich dahin? Ich muss mir selber beweisen, dass ich es schaffen kann, auch als Muggelgeborene..., sie unterbrach ihren Gedankenwirbel, als sie merkte, dass sie schnellsten ins Ministerium apparieren sollte.

„Hermine, beeile dich, in drei Minuten fängt ihre Prüfung an!", empfing Arthur Weasley sie besorgt und schob sie sogleich in ein Nebenzimmer, wo schon ihr Prüfer und ihre drei „Kollegen" warteten.

„Ach, kommen sie auch noch?", begrüßte Mr. Scott sie hämisch. „Wir haben schon überlegt ohne sie anzufangen."

„Sie ist nicht zu spät, Rupert!", erklärte Arthur, der Hermine immer wieder in Schutz nahm, wenn sie grundlos angegriffen wurde. Und Mr. Scott hatte das schon an die Tagesordnung gebracht. Er war zu ihr widerlicher als Snape es jemals hätte sein können.

„Ist jetzt auch egal, setzten sie sich hin und fangen an zu schreiben! In zwei Stunden geben sie ab und verlassen dann diesen Raum und treten mir hoffentlich nie wieder unter die Augen!", blaffte er die junge Frau an, die auch sofort diesen Anweisungen nachkam.

Erklären sie die einzelnen Schritte, die sie anwenden, wenn ein Muggel nicht für sein Auge bestimmende Sachen gesehen/gehört hat? Wie lautet Paragraph 27 Absatz 3 von Hampsons Regelwerk? Was sind das für Fragen? Dafür hätte ich nicht mal eine Woche lernen müssen, verfluchte sie sich selber und fing an zu schreiben. Ihr Schädel brummte, als sie bereits nach neunzig Minuten abgab.

„Auf Wiedersehen!", verkündete sie halblaut an alle Anwesende des Raumes (also Mr. Scott und ihre drei Leidensgenossen) und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte.

Freier Tag, ich komme, dachte sie fröhlich und steckte sich eine Zigarette an, ehe sie in die Winkelgasse apparierte und den Scherzartikelladen aufsuchte. Sie würde nicht arbeiten (natürlich hatte sie sich an so einem Tag frei genommen), aber eine Entschuldigung abzuliefern wäre angebracht.

„Mine! Gott sei Dank, das du hier zufällig vorbei kommst. Jason ist einfach nicht gekommen und der Laden läuft gerade über!", wurde sie enthusiastisch begrüßt und fand sich drei Sekunden später hinter der Kasse wieder. Der Umhang wurde ihr von jemand unbekannten (nur sie vermutete da so etwas) abgenommen und schon war sie dabei kleinen Kindern Süßigkeiten, Scherzartikel und Ähnliches zu verkaufen.

Als nach zehn Minuten der Laden wieder auf mysteriöser Weise fast leer war, fing Hermine los zu zetern.

„Wo kamen die denn gerade her? Und wo ist Jason dieser faule Hund? Ich habe weiß Gott genug Probleme zu bewältigen. Da macht man sich nichts ahnend auf den Weg zu dir, um eine Entschuldigung abzugeben, die du eigentlich gar nicht verdient hast, und dann so was! Hast du nicht mal den Spruch abgelassen, dass ihr so gut wie alles über Bestellungen regelt? Und was war das eben? Eine Halluzination? Wir sind um fünfundvierzig Galleonen reicher, ein Betrag, den du manchmal nicht mal in einer Woche einnimmst! Und jetzt erklär mir endlich woher die ganzen Kinder kommen, wo doch angeblich Schule ist..."

„Jetzt reg dich doch mal ab. Setzt dich hier hin, trink diesen angenehmen, heißen Kakao und atme tief durch. Woher sollte ich schon wissen, dass Jason nicht kommt? Und am gleichen Tag eine Invasion von Kindern hier einbricht und mich überschwemmt? Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, WOHER die kamen, aber ich habe von Katie (sie arbeitet als Dorfschullehrerin) gehört, dass in dieser Woche eine Gruppe von Schülern aus Amerika kommen, um, wie sie es nannte, das Land besser kennen zu lernen. Merkwürdig, das wir so etwas nie gemacht haben."

Er grinste sie schelmisch an und gewann dann endlich ihr Lächeln, dass sie seit Sonntag nicht mehr hat sehen lassen.

„So, und DU wolltest dich bei mir entschuldigen?"

„Ja, allerdings. Ich war gestern etwas unfreundlich, und es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht auf deinen Rat gehört habe, aber diese Prüfung war eben sehr wichtig für mich!"

„Schon okay. Mich hast du mit der Abfuhr wahrscheinlich weniger gekränkt als Fred, von dem die Idee kam."

„Fred? Hä? Der hat dich geschickt, um mich vom Lernen abzuhalten? Wieso kommt er denn nicht selber?"

„Er hat mich nicht geschickt. Wir hatten gestern darüber geredet und da fing er eben an, dass er sich Sorgen um dich macht und so weiter und so fort... er wusste nicht, was ich dann kurz darauf gemacht habe."

„Und wie kann er dann gekränkt sein? Wenn er es nicht einmal wusste?"

„Ähm... weißt du, ich meinte das eher im symbolischen Sinne... ach du weißt schon... na, egal..."

Misstrauisch beäugte Hermine George und in ihrem Kopf fingen die Rädchen an zu rattern. Tausend Gedanken wollten auf einmal beachtet werden. Himmel, war das eine Andeutung? Will George sie tatsächlich verkuppeln? Es scheint so, sonst hätte er doch niemals so eine dumme Bemerkung fallen lassen, oder? Ich glaube, ich sollte mir das mit dem Umziehen überlegen.

Als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte, fing George genau das Thema an.

„Wenn du jetzt nichts weiter zu tun hast, dann kannst du ja schon mal nach oben gehen und Fred beim umräumen helfen. Der schiebt schon den ganzen Vormittag an den Möbeln rum, damit du da deinen Platz hast.

Ungläubig riss Hermine jetzt die Augen auf und war unfähig sich zu wehren, als George sie die Treppen zu dessen Wohnung hochschob.

„Hey, was machst du denn schon hier?", begrüßte Fred sie, als George sich feige wieder verabschiedet hatte, um in den Laden zurückzukehren und sie mutterseelenallein gelassen hatte.

„Die Prüfung ist schon vorbei und da dachte ich..."

„Mir freundlicherweise dabei zu helfen, den Monstern von Möbelstücken einen passenden Platz zuzuweisen?", unterbrach er sie, während er ihren Umhang entgegennahm und über die Couch legte, die sie schon lange als die ihre bezeichnete.

„Welche Monster von Möbelstücken?", fragte Hermine irritiert und schaute sich suchend um, um herauszufinden, was er meinte.

„Na, diese hier!"

Er zeigte mit einer übertriebenen, kläglichen Geste auf ihr Bett, ihren Kleiderschrank, eine Kommode, diverse Kisten und eine antike Truhe, eben all die Sachen, die sie eigentlich bei ihren Eltern erwartet hatte.

„Woher hast du...?"

„Ich war eben kurz bei deinen Eltern, um den ganzen Kram abzuholen. Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung, wie kompliziert das war, mit dem Transportieren. Letztendlich war es deine Mutter, die mich darauf brachte, die Sachen klein und leicht zu zaubern. Alleine hätte ich wohl noch ein paar Stunden dafür gebraucht!"

Ein ersticktes Kichern war die Antwort. Das war mal wieder typisch Fred!

„Du hast dich aber bei meinen Eltern vernünftig betragen, oder?"

„Sicherlich. Aber es war sehr hart, nicht doch ein paar Dinge aus der Tasche zu zaubern, um sie bei deinen Eltern auszuprobieren. Mit der Sprache war es noch schwerer und ich glaube, ein paar Dinge, die ich gesagt habe, könnten bei dir als „Unartig" abgestempelt werden."

Unsicher starrte Hermine Fred an. Was sollte DAS bitte bedeuten? Sie entschloss sich das nicht weiter zu hinterfragen, sondern lieber mit anzupacken.

Nach zwanzig Minuten ließ sie abrupt das Bett los, so dass es Fred auf den Fuß fiel (man kann ja viel von dem Jungen verlangen, aber ein Bett alleine zu tragen gehört nicht dazu).

„Sag mal, können wir zaubern oder was? Warum plagen wir uns damit bitte ab? Hoffentlich nicht, damit wir unser nicht existentes Training fortsetzten", zeterte sie dann los, zog ihren Zauberstab und mit einem effektiven Schwung verteilte sie die Möbel geschickt in ihrem Zimmer.

„Hmm, so kann man das natürlich auch machen", presste Fred hervor, während er damit beschäftigt war, den Schmerz in seinem Fuß zu verbannen.

Sie lächelte kurz auf und holte dann (ebenfalls mit einem Zauberstabschlenker) einen eiskalten, nassen Lappen, den sie liebevoll (naja, sie ist schuld, dass sein Fuß zerquetscht wurde) um seinen Fuß wickelte.

„Sorry, da ist wohl das Temperament mit mir durch gegangen. Tut es sehr weh?"

„Ach, das geht schon, wenn du ihn - er zeigte auf seinen Fuß – jetzt noch mit Küssen bedeckst, dann werde ich auch garantiert keine Albträume davon bekommen."

„Fred. Du. Bist. Unmöglich!", seufzte sie resigniert und stand dann auf, um Wasser für Tee aufzusetzen.

„Nein, lediglich ehrlich. Wir können natürlich auch gleich zum Teil kommen, wo wir dein Bett gleich wieder einweihen könnten."

Sein schelmisches und sehr freches Grinsen ließ sie kurz überlegen, ob das wieder einer seiner dummen und überhaupt nicht lustigen Scherze sein soll, oder purer Ernst. Sie entschied sich sicherheitshalber für das erstere.

„Fred, lass die Witze!", fügte sie ihrem Entschluss noch zu und versuchte gleichzeitig ihre Verlegenheit damit zu überspielen.

„Das war kein Witz", erklärte er zu ihrem Entsetzten.

* * *

Ist das nicht mal ein schöner Cliffhanger? XD sarkastischgrins


	5. oder schlechter Tag?

Wow - ich bin selber erstaunt, wie schnell das alles zu Tippen geht... leider ist das hier momentan die einzige FF von mir, bei der das so abläuft...

also, es hat mir großen Spaß gemacht dieses Chap zu schreiben, besonders die zweite Hälfte, weiß auch net so recht warum... achja, einen lieben Gruß noch an **LadyEvelyn**: Du brauchst dich gar nicht so auf zu regen, da gibt es viel schlimmeres, ich beeile mich ja immer schon so schnell es geht! XD

So, jetzt habt viel Spaß beim Lesen udn schreibt mir, wie es euch gefallen hat, ja?

**

* * *

**

**...oder schlechter Tag?**

Sie war eindeutig zu geschockt, um sich umzudrehen und den Schalk in seinen Augen zu bemerken. Hätte sie es getan, dann wäre es sehr wahrscheinlich gewesen, dass die eine Zwillingshälfte um mindestens einen Kopf gekürzt worden wäre, so aber verharrte sie einfach nur kurz vor dem Herd, schaltete ihn dann aus, da das Wasser angefangen hatte zu kochen, holte sich ihren Mantel und verschwand durch die Tür, nachdem sie kurz gemurmelt hatte, dass sie ihre Prüfungsergebnisse abholen wollte.

Im Laden stürmte sie wortlos an George vorbei, dessen Worte an ihr ungehört abprallten. Was sollte das eben? Irritiert über das „Gespräch", das sie vor wenigen Minuten noch geführt hatte, vergaß sie sogar sich, wie sonst immer, eine Zigarette anzustecken. Ihre Lunge dankte ihr deswegen bestimmt, aber die Nerven hungerten geradezu danach. Sie ignorierte dieses Verlangen unbewusst, aber gekonnt.

Nachdem sie dreißig Minuten in der Winkelgasse herumgeirrt ist und auf kein vernünftiges Ergebnis gekommen ist, entschloss sie sich, ins Ministerium zu apparieren, um wirklich ihre Prüfungsergebnisse abzuholen.

Schnell überprüfte sie, ob sie jemand beobachtete, bis sie bemerkte, dass ja nur Hexen und Zauberer um sie herum waren und sich keinen Kopf um ein plötzliches Verschwinden machen würden. Mit einem Plop verschwand sie fast lautlos und kam in Arthur Weasleys Büro wieder an.

„Ach Hermine, da bist du ja schon. Nun ja, die Prüfungsergebnisse werden erst in zwanzig Minuten freigestellt werden, du kannst dich aber so lange setzten, wenn du willst", begrüßte Arthur sie väterlich und wies ihr einen bequemen, aber schon leicht zerfledderten Stuhl zu.

„Danke Arthur (sie waren schon lange zu DU übergegangen)", antwortete sie und setzte sich dankbar in den Sessel, der sie zwar äußerlich etwas beruhigte, aber innerlich ging der tobende Sturm weiter."

„Wie lief es denn?", fragte ihr provisorischer Chef höflich, nachdem er ihr wortlos eine Tasse starken Kaffee gegeben hatte (woher wusste er nur, dass sie genau so etwas brauchte? – liegt wohl an seinen sieben Kindern).

„Eigentlich sehr gut. Ich habe mich nur ein wenig geärgert, dass nicht alles abgefragt worden ist. Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass wir ein paar Fälle zum durcharbeiten vorgelegt bekommen würden, naja..."

Sie diskutierten über einen neuen Fall von zu Staub fallenden Fahrrädern, bis Mr. Scott zwanzig Minuten später hereinkam, um einen Stapel Pergamente auf Arthurs Schreibtisch zu legen.

„Miss Granger, sie hier? Na, es wird das letzte Mal in meinem Leben sein, dass SIE mir über den Weg laufen, ich danke Merlin, dass er mir so etwas ermöglicht hat!", mit diesen Worten ging er raus und hinterließ eine verdutzte Hermine und einen verwirrten Mr. Weasley.

„Was sollte das denn?", brach Hermine dann das Schweigen und suchte sich ihr Examen heraus. Sie wurde schnell fündig.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, klang sehr gehä...", fing er an zu antworten, stürzte dann aber schnell zu Hermine, als diese mehr oder weniger zusammenbrach und einfach nur ungläubig auf ihr Pergament starrte.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich... ich... bin... durchgefallen. Mit 5", stotterte sie.

„WAS? Das kann doch überhaupt nicht sein. Nicht du. Deine Leistungen waren bis jetzt doch immer...", barsch riss er aus ihren verkrampften Händen ihr Examen, um zu überprüfen, wie viel von dem, was sie sagte, wahr war.

Leider alles. Immer wieder las er mit rasender Geschwindigkeit die Zeilen durch und kam und kam auf kein anderes Ergebnis.

„Hermine,... ich denke, du solltest nach Hause gehen und erst einmal darüber schlafen. Morgen werden wir dann versuchen das zu klären. Okay?"

„Arthur, sie wissen ganz genau, dass Ministeriumsexamen niemals wiederholt werden. Nicht einmal, wenn der Absolvent krank war oder so. So ist nun mal das Zauberergesetzt, ganz zufällig haben sie uns das immer wieder gepredigt, damit wir auch fleißig lernen."

„Du hast ja recht."

„Aber ich werde ihren Rat befolgen und nach hause gehen. Dank ihrer Söhne habe ich ja jetzt eins."

Sie stand schwerfällig auf, schnappte sich ihren Mantel und wollte gerade disapparieren, als sie am Arm festgehalten wurde.

„Grüß mir Fred und George, ja?", sagte Arthur noch und zog Hermine in eine liebevolle Umarmung, die ihr Kraft geben sollte.

„Mach ich!"

Sie hätte ja alles erwartet, dass niemand da wäre, dass hundert Leute da sind (Fred und George waren ja bekannt für ihre gut besuchten spontanen Partys) oder dass die Winkelgasse gesprengt worden ist.

Nicht von alle dem, sie fand sich nur in einer Umarmung von drei jungen Männern wieder, die ohne zu Fragen einfach auf sie zugestürmt waren und ihre Gratulationssprüche loswerden wollte. Wer hätte auch erwartet, dass SO ETWAS passiert ist?

„Jungs, lasst mich los, ich bekomme ja überhaupt keine Luft mehr, und außerdem gibt es überhaupt keinen Grund zum Feiern, ich bin nämlich durchgefallen."

Abrupt wurde sie losgelassen.

„WAS?", fragte George noch einmal nach und amte einen Herzinfarkt nach, dem aber keine Beachtung geschenkt wurde.

„Du willst uns veralbern, nicht war Herm?", hakte auch Lee jetzt nach.

„Bei so etwas mache ich keinen Spaß, sieh selbst. Und dann lasst mich schlafen, ich habe absolut keine Lust weiter darüber zu reden."

Sie drückte ihr Examen in Lees Hände, rauschte an den Herren vorbei und schloss sich dann ins Badezimmer ein. Ein duftendes, entspanntes Bad sollte sie jetzt aufheitern! Seufzend ließ sie Wasser einlaufen, schüttete etwas mehr vom Baldrian Badeöl ein als es Not tat und ließ sich dann in die Wanne gleiten, um von einem starken Baldrianduft fast erschlagen zu werden.

Geschlagene zwei Stunden blieb sie da, während Lee, Fred und George schweigsam im Wohnzimmer saßen, um sich ihr Examen etwas genauer anzusehen.

Fahles Mondlicht schimmerte durch ihr Fenster und brachte ihr Gesicht unheimlich zum leuchten. Jetzt lag sie schon sechs Stunden wach (soll heißen, das sie noch keine Minute geschlafen hat) und grübelte darüber, weshalb sie so schlecht abgeschnitten hatte.

Lag es am Schlafmangel? An der Tatsache, dass sie die Frage zu sehr auf die leichte Schulter genommen hatte? Als sie das Grübeln satt hatte, stand sie auf, um sich warme Milch zu machen. Vielleicht würde ihr die den gewünschten Schlaf bescheren?

Leise tappte sie auf Strumpffüßen durch die Wohnung in die Küche, wo sie sich an der Milchtüte zu schaffen machte, die einfach nicht aufgehen wollte.

„Na, kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", hauchte plötzlich jemand unheimlich in ihr Ohr, dass sie vor Schreck die Milchtüte fallen ließ und den Boden mit einer weißen Flüssigkeit überflutete.

„Fred! Verdammt noch mal, erschreck mich nicht immer so", fluchte sie, während sie mit einem Zauberstabschlenker (wo hat sie den immer so schnell her?) die Katastrophe beseitigte, mit dem Pech, dass sie jetzt keine Milch mehr hatte.

„Sorry, war keine Absicht. Aber was machst du hier auch um ein Uhr morgens, wo du doch längst schlafen sollst!", tadelte er sie.

Misstrauisch beäugte sie ihren nächtlichen Schreckeneinjäger (ihr wisst schon, einer, der jemand anderen Schrecken einjagt...), der in seiner Snoopyboxrshorts eher lachhaft aussah.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?", versuchte sie die unangenehme Stille zu überbrücken.

„Nö, nicht wirklich."

„Und was machst du hier überhaupt?"

„Kann nicht schlafen."

„Und deshalb erschreckst du ahnungslose, neue Mitbewohnerinnen, die sich nur ne heiße Milch machen wollen, damit der gewünschte Schlaf endlich eintritt?"

„Joa, so ungefähr."

„Wie auch immer, wenn du auch wach bist, kannst du mich versuchen irgendwie abzulenken? Denn einschlafen werde ich wohl nicht mehr können, nach dieser ganzen Geschichte... und ohne warme Milch."

Das Schulterzucken deutete sie als ein okay, deshalb zog sie ihn ungefragt ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie eine Überraschung erwartete. Dort saßen Lee und George (ebenfalls in Boxershorts und T-Shirt – hehe) und spielten Karten.

„Ähm... träume ich gerade, oder versucht ihr mir Angst einzujagen? Lee, was machst du hier? George, warum schläfst du nicht, Fred... was zum Henker ist hier los!"


	6. Eine lange Nacht

Tatatada, und Chap 6 ist on, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht... ich habe zwar noch keinen blassen Schimmer, wie lang die Ff wird, aber bist jetzt sieht es lang aus... Danke, an meine beiden treuen Reviewerinnen, so macht es doppelt Spaß zu schreiben, auch wenn ich grobe Angriffe sehr persönlich nehme –zwinker- 

**LadyEvelyn:** Wir wissen beide, dass du mich nicht hasst (hoff), ich weiß auch gar nicht, was genau dich stört... dass das Ende so scheiße ist (keine Sorge, hier kommt ja die Fortsetzung), oder das Hermy durchgefallen ist? Jetzt entspann dich und ließ das nächste Chap! XD

Schneeprinzessin: Ich sage nur: Der Schein trügt manchmal... schaue selbst... (soll heißen, dass es ein bisschen anders weiter geht, als du denkst! XD

**

* * *

**

**Eine lange Nacht **

„Beruhige dich doch Herm. Wir wollen dir ja nichts böses. Es ist nur einfach so, dass dein Durchfallen unsere Köpfe so sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hat, dass wir auch nicht schlafen können...", fing George an.

„... und da Katie bei ner Freundin ist, dachte ich mir, die Nacht hier zu verbringen", fügte Lee noch hinzu, als er kurz von seinem Kartenblatt aufsah.

„Und jetzt setzt dich zu uns, trink einen Schluck Butterbier, lass dir ein paar Karten geben und vergiss für heute Abend (er ist wohl schon etwas dösig, er meint natürlich Nacht) deine verhauene Abschlussarbeit", beendete Fred die Erklärungen und schob Hermine in ihren Sessel.

„Na schön, vielleicht ist das wirklich keine schlechte Idee... was spielt ihr?"

„Wir spielten Skat, aber zu viert geht das irgendwie nicht. Hast du irgendwelche anderen Vorschläge?"

„Rommee? Sorry, ich kenne irgendwie nur Muggelspiele. Könnt ihr damit überhaupt etwas anfangen?"

„Rommee geht klar", mischte sich Lee ein und fing bereits an die Karten auszuteilen.

„Weshalb sitzt ihr hier eigentlich in Boxershorts und T-Shirts herum?", fragte Hermine schließlich, als bereits eine Runde verlaufen ist, ohne das ein dummer Spruch gekommen war oder jemand gehustet hat.

Betretendes Schweigen.

„Hallo? Ich habe eine liebgemeinte Frage gestellt, ohne Hintergedanken, also bitte ich um eine Antwort!"

„Ach, weißt du, die Antwort wäre so ganz und gar peinlich und wir müssen ja zumindest ein wenig unser Gesicht behalten, nicht wahr?", versuchte George sich herauszureden, stieß aber leider auf harten Granit.

„George, Liebling, ihr habt bei mir sowieso eure Gesichter schon verloren, also kannst du mir auch sagen, was mit euch geschehen ist", erklärte Hermine in einer honigsüßen Stimme, die bei so ziemlich jedem Gänsehaut erzeugen würde.

„Also okay, wir haben da so ein neues Produkt... , das wir natürlich ausprobieren mussten. Und Lee war Mr. Perfekt darin, da du ja leider total schlechte Laune hattest, zwar berechtigt, aber egal."

Ein unfreundliches Brummen kam aus Lees Ecke und weckte den letzten Funken von Hermines sowieso schon großen Neugier.

„Und worum handelte es sich genau?", hackte sie mit unbegrenztem Wissensdurst weiter nach, als keiner so richtig mit der Sprache rausrücken wollte.

„Um „Du-bist-heiß-Pastillen", erklärte Fred schließlich und verkniff sich erfolglos ein fieses Grinsen, als Lee wieder anfing zu brummen.

„Du-bist-heiß-Pastillen?"

„Ja, leider... naja, eigentlich glücklicher Weise, schlugen sie in ihrer Wirkung fehl. Sie sollen dem, der sie einnimmt nämlich eine erotische Strahlung verleihen und nicht zum Schwitzen bringen. Nachher wäre George und ich noch auf Lee gestürzt, wenn sie gewirkt hätten...", erklärte der Rotschopf weiter, hielt aber inne, als Lee ihm einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf.

„Oh. Mein. Gott. Lee – sie wandte sich dem armen Opfer zu – du tust mir aufrichtig leid, aber...", sich musste ihre „Rede" unterbrechen, da sie plötzlich in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach (ja, was kann sie dafür, wenn sich in ihrem Geist plötzlich ein Bild einprägt, wie die Zwillinge zusammen auf Lee losstürmen, da er unwiderstehlich – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – heiß ist?).

„Naja, zumindest wurde ihm nur unwahrscheinlich heiß, von erotischer Aura war da nichts zu sehen...", erzählte Fred.

„... und da er gezwungen war sich so weit wie möglich zu entkleiden, zwang er uns, ebenfalls die Dinger zu schlucken, für den Fall, dass du hier rein kommst und ihn nicht alleine so siehst", beendete George kichernd.

„Und wann habt ihr die Pastillen eingenommen?", wollte Hermine wissen, als sie sich einigermaßen vom Lachen erholt hatte.

„Vor drei Stunden, und die Wirkung nimmt leider nicht ab, sondern nimmt zu", seufzte Lee und beendete die Runde, indem er alle seine Karten ablegte.

„Sie nimmt zu?", prustete Hermine (vollkommen unherminehaft) los und verlor sich wieder einmal in einem Lachanfall, der in dieser Runde nur allzu bekannt war.

„Ja, und jetzt verdammt noch mal auf zu lachen!", schimpfte Lee los und knallte ihr den Stapel Karten vor die Nase, da sie mit Austeilen dran war.

Während sie mischte und jedem mit ersticktem Lachen 12 Karten hinlegte, öffnete Fred ihr eine Butterbierflasche und ließ unbemerkt etwas hineinfallen (na, was wohl?).

Bereits beim ersten Schluck, bemerkte sie, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmen konnte. Nicht nur, dass Fred sie hinterlistig von der Seite anschielte, nein, eine ungewohnte Wärme breitete sich vorsichtig von ihrem Bauch in alle anderen Körperteile aus.

Obwohl sie drei paar Socken und ihre Hausschuhe anhatte, waren ihre Füße (bis eben) noch kalt. Jetzt wurden sie angenehm warm. Ebenso ihre Beine, die in einer karierten Schlafanzugshose aus Flanell versteckt waren, und der Oberkörper, der in das passende Oberteil und einen recht dicken Bademantel gewickelt war, fing an zu brennen.

Beim zweiten Schluck überlegte sie schon, ob sie das noch überhaupt runterschlucken sollte, dass sie den nahenden Schweißausbruch schon riechen konnte und beim dritten Schluck stellte sie energisch die Flasche weit von sich weg und riss sich, ohne zu überlegen, den Bademantel vom Leib.

„Frederick Weasley! Was zum Henker hast du gemacht?", zeterte sie los, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er sich das Lachen durch einen vorgetäuschten Hustenanfall zu vertuschen versuchte.

„Herm, verzeihe mir bitte, aber es bot sich einfach an und außerdem sind wir deiner... Lust... nicht hoffnungslos ausgeliefert", versuchte er grinsend zu erklären und fing sich damit fast eine Ohrfeige ein.

„Lust? Lust! Du hast wohl zu tief ins Glas geguckt, als ob ich für ein Schluck Wasser wie dich oder dich – sie zeigte auf George – oder dich – sie zeigte auf Lee – Lust empfinden könnte!", fauchte sie und versuchte dabei die Hitze zu ignorieren, die auf ihrer Haut brannte. Das sie bei dieser Aussage zweifellos log (mein Gott, zumindest die Zwillinge sehen einfach... lecker... aus) gestand sie sich erst einmal nicht ein.

„Komm wieder runter! Wenn du jetzt schon so auf Touren läufst, wie soll dass denn erst in zwei Stunde aussehen?", beschwichtigte Fred sie und legte seine nicht gerade kühle, eher verdammt warme, Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Das wirst du noch bitter bereuen", zischte sie in seine Richtung und knallte dann ihr Blatt auf den Tisch. Sie hatte gewonnen.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden waren die vier mit rumzanken, Karten spielen und Butterbier trinken beschäftigt. Doch während sich die unangenehme Wärme bei den Jungs langsam verflüchtigte, stieg sie Hermine immer mehr zu Kopf, so dass sie mehrmals zwischendurch ins Bad rannte, um sich eiskaltes Wasser über die Unterarme laufen zu lassen.

* * *

...und bitte weiterhin den lila Button da unten link anklicken und eine Rückmeldung dalassen,ja? ich muss doch wissen, wie euch das Chap gefallen hat und ob ich mich weiterhin in Deckung geben muss, weil wildgewordene Bestien auf mich losgehen wollen -zwinker- ...


	7. Okay, eine SEHR lange Nacht

Hmm, ich habe wohl einen leichten Drang dazu Alkohol (diesmal aber nicht so extrem, eher unspektakulär) ins Spiel zu bringen... frag mich nur, woher das kommt!

Also, hier bin ich wieder, und mit einem wesentlich längerem Kapitel, als ihr hier wohl von mir gewohnt seid, aber ich muss dem Titel ja gerecht werden! XD

Wieder einen lieben Gruß an alle Reviewer, ohne euch wäre das Leben nur halb so schön!

* * *

**Okay, eine SEHR lange Nacht**

Lee schenkte ihr dann keinerlei Beachtung und die Zwillinge folgten ihr mit belustigten Blicken.

Diese Bastarde! Oh, das werde sie so bitter bezahlen! Es reicht ja nicht, dass ich das erste Mal in meinem Leben durchgefallen bin, oder meine Zukunft im Arsch ist... nein, jetzt muss ich auch noch diese Unterdrückung durchleben. Warum gehe ich eigentlich nicht ins Bett? Ach ja... ich konnte ja nicht schlafen. Verdammt! Ich... ´, weiter kam sie nicht mit ihren Gedanken, da durch die Wucht, mit der sie den Wasserhahn wieder zugedreht hatte, sämtliche Zahnputzbecher, Cremen, Rasierwasserflaschen, Nagelscheren, Zahnbürsten, Kämme und andere Badezimmerutensilien heruntergerissen worden sind.

„Gott verdammte...", fluchte sie lautstark vor sich hin, während sie mit vor Wut gerötetem Gesicht das Badezimmer wieder in Ordnung brachte.

„Hey Süße, glaube mir, wenn du dein warmen Schlafanzug ablegst, dann wirst du dich ein wenig abkühlen", riet Fred ihr grinsend und duckte sich schnell, als sie Cremedose nach ihm warf.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne!", keifte sie aufgebracht und verschwand mit viel Lärm und Gepolter in ihr Zimmer, allerdings nur, um drei Minuten später wieder herauszustürmen. Sie hatte sich lediglich eine extrem kurze Hose (auch Hot Pants genannt) und ein Sport - BH angezogen. Ihre langen, braunen Beine glänzten verdächtig, da die Wärme sich trotzdem noch ausbreitete. Jetzt fühlte sie sich erst einmal wohler – soweit das bei drei gierigen Männerblicken ging.

„Gafft nicht so!", fuhr sie die drei beim Hinsetzten an, allerdings wesentlich ruhiger und gelassener, als noch vor drei Minuten.

„Gut Herm, jetzt, wo es dir wieder besser geht...", fing Lee feixend an.

„... könnten wir langsam mal zu den härteren Spielen kommen, meint ihr nicht auch?", beendete George den Satz freudig, stand auf und holte aus einem uraltem Schrank vier Flaschen. Whiskey, Wodka, Cognac und Höllenmet (hmm, wer wissen will, wie das Zeug wirkt, sollte sich meine ValentinsFF durchlesen, hehe).

„Ihr könnt euch ja gerne sinnlos betrinken, meine Einstellung zu Alkohol kennt ihr", erklärte Hermine ruhig und sah sich ihr Blatt stirnrunzelnd an – sie waren übrigens zu Doppelkopf gewechselt.

„Ja, deshalb hast du ja auch letzten Samstag ne Flasche alleine ausgetrunken", kicherte Lee, der wohl von der Geschichte ausführlich Wind bekommen hatte.

„Das war eine Ausnahme", sagte sie gelassen, stand auf, um sich ein Glas und eine Flasche Mineralwasser zu holen.

„Komm schon ´Mione! Flaschendrehen ist soviel lustiger, wenn alle beteiligten ein bisschen zu sind", fing George an zu betteln, so auf eine ganz untypische Art von ihm.

„Flaschendrehen?", zweifelte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, „Wie alt seid ihr eigentlich? Ich dachte, die Phase der hormongeladenen, schwanzgesteuerten Teenager hätten wir letztens erst ausdiskutiert? Bei diesem Spiel kommt nie was gutes bei raus. Außerdem bin ich hier voll dem Schrecken ausgesetzt. Drei Typen und dann auch noch solche Scherzbolde."

„Es ist spät, es ist heiß, sei doch nicht immer so eine Spielverderberin!", nörgelte jetzt auch Fred, der sich vor ihren Sessel hinkniete, die Hände auf ihre Beine legte (die übrigens sehr glatt, heiß und glänzend waren) und einen unwiderstehlichen Dackelblick aufsetzte.

„Es ist immer so lustig, vor allem, wenn du mitspielst", erklärte er ernsthaft, stieß aber auf Granit.

„Nix da! Setz dich wieder hin, du machst mir ja Angst. Wir können gerne weiter Karten spielen, meinetwegen auch philosophieren, dabei Musikhören und..."

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang sie plötzlich auf, stieß Fred dabei mehr oder weniger um, da er immer noch vor ihr kniete und somit im Weg war, und raste in ihr Zimmer, zu ihrer Handtasche, wo sie panisch drin zu wühlen anfing.

Leise waren die jungen Männer ihr gefolgt und beobachteten jetzt mit großer Interesse, was sie da machte.

„Wo sind sie nur, wo sind sie nur, wo sind sie nur!", jammerte Hermine und ließ von ihrer Tasche ab.

„Meine Zigaretten sind verschollen!", klagte sie nun die Jungs an, als ob es ihre Schuld wäre.

„Hmm, ich wüsste einen Ort, wo noch eine Schachtel rumliegen könnte", verkündete Fred geheimnisvoll, da er schnell spitz bekam, dass er sie jetzt in der Hand hatte.

„Wo?"

„Na, na. Komm erst mal mit – er zog sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer und schubste sie sanft in ihren Sessel – hör ein wenig Musik – per Zauberhand (wo kriegen die nur immer so schnell ihre Zauberstäbe her?) schaltete er den CD-Player ein, den sie den Zwillingen zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte – und entspann dich."

„Fred", mahnte sie mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton, der den Jungen nur zum Lachen brachte.

„Ach Herm, sei mir nicht böse, aber meine sadistische Seite quält dich furchtbar gerne, deshalb wirst du deine Zigaretten nur dann bekommen, wenn du wenigstens eine Runde mitspielst."

Man sah förmlich, wie sie mit sich rang. Nachgeben? Stur bleiben? Nachgeben? Stur bleiben? Nach...

„Okay, jetzt gib mir nur endlich, was mir zusteht", herrschte sie ihn an, was ihn dazu veranlasste noch hinterhältiger zu grinsen.

„Hier." Er warf ihr ein noch nicht geöffnetes Päckchen zu, das er aus dem Küchenschrank hinter einem Tellerstapel hergeholt hatte. Auch wenn er strickt gegen diese Art von Genussmittel war, so hatte er doch immer vorsichtshalber eine Schachtel da, um Hermine ein wenig erpressen zu können, falls ihr „Stoff" ausgegangen war. Es war nämlich nicht das erste Mal.

„Sadisten", murmelte sie, während sie eilig das Päckchen aufriss, um eine Zigarette herauszuholen. Gierig nahm sie den ersten Zug und fühlte sich gleich viel besser.

„So, meine Lieben, dann lasst uns mal das Spiel beginnen...", sagte George vergnügt und kramte eine etwas ältere, leere Glasflasche hervor, die schon des öfteren zum Flaschendrehen missbraucht worden war. (A/N Es tut mir sooo leid, das ICH jetzt auch noch dieses verdammte Spiel einbaue, wo es doch in jeder vierten FF auftaucht, aber mir fiel verdammt noch mal einfach kein anderes ein)

„Nur eine Runde...", fing Hermine wieder an, wurde aber gekonnt überhört. Wenn sie bis jetzt tatsächlich gehofft hatte, dass es bei einer Runde bleiben würde, dann hatte sie diese Hoffnung spätestens jetzt über Bord geworfen.

„Ihr kennt die Regeln. Auf wen die Flasche zeigt, der muss die Aufgabe erfüllen, die ihm gestellt wird und dann eine Karte ziehen, selbst eine Aufgabe stellen, und die Flasche erneut drehen. Wer sich weigert seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, der wird brutalstens eines Kleidungsstückes beraubt, was in unseren Fällen wohl eher unratsam ist, da wir nicht besonders viele Kleidungsstücke vorweisen können!", erklärte Lee, während er einen Stapel Karten neben sich legte.

Wie sie diese Karten hasste! Flaschendrehen auf Muggelart war ihr irgendwie lieber.

„Wer fängt an?"

„Immer der, der fragt, würde ich sagen", meldete sich Fred zu Wort und somit war bestimmt, dass die arme Hermine auch noch anfangen musste.

Zögernd nahm sie eine Karte von Stapel und las sie schnell durch. Na, klasse. °°Auch der Aufgabensteller muss die Aufgabe erledigen, falls die Flasche auf ihn zeigt°° Na gut, dass ging noch.

„Okay, auf den die Flasche zeigt, muss den sterbenden Schwan zu André Rieus „Kalinka" tanzen", erklärte sie den verduzten Gestalten, die sie unsicher anstarrten. Was der sterbende Schwan war wussten sie aus früheren Abenden, aber wer zum Teufel war André Rieu?

„Im Tüllrock", setzte Hermine noch hintendran und zu ihrem Bedauern wurde sie nicht mit entsetzten Blicken gestraft, sondern mit erwartungsvollen, amüsierten.

Mit schwindelerregender Geschwindigkeit drehte sich die Flasche im Kreis und zeigte schließlich auf George, der amüsiert über sein Whiskeyglasrand in Hermines Gesicht schaute.

„Dann leg mal die passende Platte auf, ich kann gar nicht erwarten meine Ballettkünste zu zeigen. Und,... den Tüll musst du wohl besorgen, ich kann ja auch kaum glauben, dass so ein wichtiges Utensil in meinem Kleiderschrank fehlt, aber ich besitze so etwas einfach nicht!"

Grinsend stand sie auf, um den Tüll zu holen und die „gewünschte" Platte aufzulegen. Als sie am CD – Regal herumfuhrwerkte, um die richtige CD zu finden, schaute George ihr neugierig über die Schulter und starb fast an einem Herzkasper, als er das Cover erblickte.

„Bei Merlin, der sieht ja aus wie Lockhart", jammerte er kläglich und verzog noch mehr das Gesicht, als das Stück begann. Hermine musste sich das gemeine Lachen Wort wörtlich verkneifen. Es war einfach nur zu herrlich, wie George da stand. Im Tüll (Mädels, stellt euch das bitte einfach nur mal vor), mit schmerzverzerrter Miene und kurz davor einen auf Primaballerina zu machen.

Die Vorstellung, die er dann gab, war wirklich umwerfend und grenzte schon an Professionalität. Ja, was die Zwillinge (oder einer von ihnen) anpacken, das machen sie richtig.

„Bruderherz, ich glaube, du hast dich im Beruf vergriffen!", witzelte Fred, der einen strafenden Blick dafür bekam. Eigentlich hätte es der typische (und allgemein bekannte) Todesblick sein sollen, aber dafür war die Situation einfach zu grotesk

„Okay, dann fang mal an, George", sagte Lee, nachdem sich der Zwilling seines Rockes entledigt und sich wieder in den Kreis gesetzte hatte.

„Na toll", setzte er an, als er sich die Karte, die er gezogen hatte, durchgelesen hatte, „baue dich selber in deine Aufgabe ein."

„Das ist ja wohl nicht allzu schwer, oder?", meinte Hermine genervt.

„Stimmt,... wer dran kommt, der darf mir zehn Minuten den Rücken massieren", erklärte George zufrieden und versetzte der Flasche so einen heftigen Schwung, dass sie fast auf dem Kreis flog.

„Lee", sagte Fred schlicht. Er beneidete ihn nicht ein winziges Stück um diese Aufgabe. Wer George länger kannte, wusste, dass er immer besonders verspannt war, so dass es angenehmer war einen Stein zu massieren.

„Na klasse, meine Hände tun sowie so schon weh, weil ich gestern Katie ungefähr eine Stunde massieren sollte und jetzt muss ich auch noch deinen Rücken aus den verspanntesten Muskeln die ich kenne massieren. Irgendetwas muss ich falsch gemacht haben", klagte Lee, beeilte sich aber der Aufgabe nachzukommen, damit sie weiter machen konnten.

Als er fertig war (und die Muskeln von George wenigstens ein wenig aufgelockert hatte) und seine Karte zog, fiel er fast vom Stuhl (wenn er auf einem gesessen hätte).

„Na, was hast du gezogen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Mein linker Nachbar muss mir eine Aufgabe stellen, in der eine weitere Person mitwirken muss.."

„Linker Nachbar? Hmm, das bin dann wohl ich", bemerkte Fred belustigt und schielte dann ganz offensichtlich zu Hermine.

„Haben wir Erdbeeren im Haus?", fragte er George unschuldig, der wissend den Kopf auf und ab bewegte.

„Gut, dann darfst du Lee, Hermine jetzt mit allen Erdbeeren füttern, die wir im Haus haben."

„Fred, du weißt, dass ich Erdbeeren HASSE!", protestierte Hermine (wirkungslos).

„Dann solltest du dir das schnell noch mal mit deiner Abneigung überlegen, ihr haben zwei Pakete Erdbeeren im Kühlschrank", erklärte Lee, der aufgestanden war, um den Bestand zu überprüfen.

„Zwei Pakete?", wiederholte Hermine entsetzt. „Das kann ja heiter werden."

Süffisant grinsend setzte sich Lee (immer noch in Boxershorts und T-Shirt) vor Hermine und ließ mit kreisenden Bewegungen seine Hand, in der er eine Erdbeere hielt, auf ihren Mund zukommen.

„Mach ah!", forderte er sie auf, dem sie auch schnell nachkam, da sie so schnell wie möglich diese ekeligen, roten, furchtbar süßen Dinger loswerden wollte.

Während Lee Hermine heiter fütterte, der übrigens immer schlechter wurde, holte George eine Kamera raus und fotografierte das Ganze.

„Fred, hör doch auf! Wer will später schon Fotos sehen, auf denen ich zu Tode gefüttert werde?", seufzte Hermine, nachdem sie die letzte Beere herunter gewürgt hatte. Jetzt bräuchte sie erst einmal eine Zigarette.

„Na, deine Kinder, Enkelkinder, Urenkelkinder, dessen Freunde und Verwandte; also so ziemlich jeden, der dich kennt, könnte das interessieren!", kam die spontane Antwort.

„Na danke", gab Hermine trocken zurück. „Und wer ist jetzt dran?"

„Ich würde sagen, immer noch Lee, er hat ja noch nicht gedreht", meinte George, der dem besagten auch gleich vorfreudig den Kartenstapel hinlegte.

„Okay, auf den die Flasche zeigt, muss, so wie er gerade aussieht, nach draußen gehen und ganz laut brüllen, ich bin der König der Welt", erklärte Lee, nachdem ihm die Karte gesagt hatte, dass er die Aufgabe nicht machen musste, wenn die Flasche auf ihn zeigte.

„Ich habe das dumme Gefühl, dass ich weiß, wer diese schöne Aufgabe erledigen darf!", murmelte Fred und eine halbe Minute bestätigte sich sein Verdacht, als die Flasche auf ihn zeigte.

„Bin gleich wieder da!", verkündete er frech grinsend und stolperte auch schon (eher weniger als mehr) durch die Haustür, durch den laden nach draußen. Obwohl die Strecke recht groß war, die er zurück gelegt hatte, um nach draußen zu kommen, hörten die drei ihn laut und deutlich (könnte daran liegen, dass alle Fenster aufgerissen waren). Ebenso wie die Beschwerdelaute, die von einigen Nachbarn erbost herausgeschrieen wurden.

Ein paar Minuten später kam ein lachender Fred wieder herein.

„Jetzt ist mir wenigsten nicht mehr warm", freute er sich und zog gleichzeitig eine Karte.

„Ha. Ha! Ich soll erst die Flasche drehen und dann die Aufgabe stellen."

„Und was ist daran so komisch?", fragte Hermine desinteressiert, während sie ihre zigste Zigarette ausdrehte.

„Naja, ich muss mir nichts überlegen, was einigermaßen angenehm ist, da ich genau weiß, wer die Aufgabe ausführen wird und in welchem Grad dieser jemand auf mich sauer wird", erklärte Fred gewissenhaft und gab der Flaschen einen mittelmäßigen Drehschwung.

„Na klasse, da bin ich ja mal gespannt, was du dir für mich ausdenkst", stöhnte Hermine auf, als die Flasche gemeiner Weise auf sie zeigte.

„Hach Herminchen! Das freut mich aber... also, ich finde, du erzählst uns jetzt kurz, wann du das erste Mal Sex hattest, mit wem und wo...", forderte Fred mit dem fiesesten Grinsen, dass Hermine je gesehen hatte.

„Findest du nicht auch, dass das ein Schritt zu weit in meine Privatsphäre ist?", versuchte sie zu verhandeln, stieß dabei aber nur auf ein standhaftes Grinsen, dass von zwei anderen Personen kräftig unterstürzt worden ist.

„Okay,... in der sechsten Klasse, im Vertrauensschülerbad und mit Ron. Zufrieden?"

„WAS?", kam es ungläubig aus drei Mündern.

„Im sechsten Jahr?"

„Im VERTRAUENSschülerbad?"

„MIT RON?"

„Bei Merlin, ja und jetzt gib mir die verdammte Flasche!", sagte Hermine mit leicht ungeduldiger Stimme, da George diese vor ihre Nase weggeschnappt hatte."

„Jetzt wünschen wir auch ein paar Details", erklärte Lee interessiert.

„Nichts da, das war nicht die Aufgabe und außerdem geht euch das WIRKLICH überhaupt nichts an. Und jetzt gibt mir die verdammte Flasche!"

Da sie sich schon fast hysterisch anhöre rückte der Rotschopf (zwar widerwillig) die Flasche raus. Schließlich wollte er nicht an einem Amok Schuld sein."

„Ach halt, erst eine Karte", unterbrach Fred ihr Tun und hielt ihr den Stapel gentlemanmäßig hin.

„Zu freundlich, danke", seufzte sie und zog. °° Sie dürfen zweimal°°

„Ha, das gefällt mir mal", freute sie sich und hielt die Karte so hoch, dass sie alle lesen konnten.

„Oje, mir schwant furchtbares", murmelte Fred, der Übeltäter, leise.

„Ja, auf wen die Flasche zeigt, der muss mit seinem Gegenüber die Klamotten tauschen", erklärte sie, und diesmal war sie diejenige die lachte, da die Flasche auf George zeigte, dem Fred gegenüber saß.

„´Mione, das ist nicht dein Ernst", protestierte George energisch.

„Ich mach ja viel, aber das geht zu weit!", unterstütze Fred seinen Bruder, aber sowohl Lee wie auch Hermine schüttelten synchron den Kopf, was so viel bedeutete: Macht lieber, sonst seit ihr beide ein Kleidungsstück ganz los (George hatte vielleicht noch ein T-Shirt an, aber Fred war nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet).

„Aber nicht hier, vor euren Augen, oder?", versuchte Fred sich noch zu retten, als er einsah, dass ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig blieb.

„Natürlich hier, wo denn sonst?", sprach Lee für Hermine, die nur zustimmend nicken konnte.

„Nun stellt euch nicht so an, je schneller ihr hin macht, desto schneller könnt ihr euch an mir rächen, WENN ich dann auch die zweite Aufgabe gestellt habe", meinte sie zwinkernd und nippte an irgendeinem Glas, in dem Whiskey war (ich dachte, sie wollte nichts trinken?).

„Und wie ich mich rächen werde!", grummelte George, während er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und seinem Bruder zuwarf.

„DAFÜR HASSE ICH DICH AUF EWIG! (um eine ganz liebe Reviewerin zu zitieren - hab dich lieb - )", fauchte Fred, der, so schnell es eben ging, mit George die Boxershorts tauschte und dabei so rot wie eine schöne, reife Tomate wurde. Hermine dagegen fing nur tierisch an zu lachen, als sie die gesprochenen Worte vernahm. Schlimmer konnte es eh nicht werden.

„So, zufrieden?", erkundigte sich der immer noch rote Fred, als er und George mit der Erfüllung der Aufgabe fertig waren.

„Immer... So, reich mir bitte mal den Kartenstapel rüber", erwiderte Hermine und zog eine Karte, diesmal brachte diese sie aber nicht zum Lachen oder Grinsen.

°°Na spitze, bevor du deine Aufgabe stellst, iss eine Handvoll von dem, was dein rechter Nachbar zu letzt gegessen hat°°

Sie blickte flüchtig zu Fred, der sie immer noch mit einem bösen Blick strafte.

„Was hast du zuletzt gegessen?", fragte sie leise, nachdem sie ihren Mitspielern die Karte vorgelesen hatte.

Plötzlich fing dieser hinterhältig an zu grinsen.

„Ich denke, dass waren die Du-bist-heiß-Pastillen. Du sagtest eine Hand voll? Hmm, das könnte interessant werden. Allerdings bin ich mir gar nicht so sicher, ob wir noch so viele haben. Lass mich kurz nachsehen gehen."

Die letzte Gesichtsfarbe wich aus Hermines Gesicht, als er schließlich mit einer Hand voll (also im Prinzip sind das „nur" vier Stück) Pastillen wieder kam.

„Hier, mein Engel, guten Appetit."

„Sadist", murrte Hermine und nahm käseweiß die Pastillen entgegen. Mit einem Rutsch schluckt sie sie runter und merkte auch schlagartig, wie sich die Wirkung bemerkbar machte. Und das, wo sie doch gerade dabei war sich wieder kühler zu fühlen.

Brennende, imaginäre Hitze strahlte auf ihre Haut, Schweiß brach aus allen Poren und die Angst zu verbrennen machte sich in ihr breit. Am liebsten würde sie sich die wenigen Klamotten vom Leib reißen, aber da sie in männlicher Gesellschaft befand und das eh nichts daran ändern würde, dass ihr verdammt heiß war, ließ sie es sein.

„Wie viel Grad haben wir draußen?", fragte sie wissbegierig.

„Zwölf Grad unter Null, wieso?", informierte Lee sie hilfreich.

„Da derjenige, auf den die Flasche zeigt, mich nach draußen begleiten wird. Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall weiter spielen, wenn mir so verdammt heiß ist."

Sie stieß die Flasche sachte an, die dann auch fast zeitgleich wieder aufhörte zu drehen und auf Fred zeigte.

„Na klasse", entwich es Hermine. „Jetzt bin ich auch noch mit jemandem bestraft, der starke Rachegelüste mit mir hegt."

Sie stand auf, holte sich aus ihrem Zimmer ein möglichst dünnes und kurzes T-Shirt (es könnte ja Nachtschwärmer geben, denen sie begegnen) und verließ mit Fred, der sich eine lange Hose, einen Pullover und eine dicke Jacke angezogen hatte (bei ihm war die Wirkung bereits so gut wie verschwunden), die Wohnung.

„Ihr könnt ja in der Zeit irgendetwas zu Essen raussuchen, langsam bekomme ich nämlich Hunger", rief Hermine den anderen beiden noch zu, ehe sich die Tür schloss.

„Sorry, eigentlich wollte ich nicht so eine total fiese Aufgabe stellen, aber es überkam mich einfach", entschuldigte sich Hermine dann, als sie schon fast fünf Minuten schweigend nebeneinander spaziert waren. Hermine war nicht mehr so extrem heiß und Fred fing schon fast an zu frieren, obwohl er so dick angezogen war.

„Schon okay, damit muss man halt bei diesem albernen Spiel rechnen. Ich war eher davon erstaunt, dass du überhaupt auf so eine Idee kommst."

„Was, dachtest du, ich bin völlig ideenlos?"

„Nein, dass wollte ich damit nicht sagen, aber es war halt überraschend."

„Ich war halt tierisch geladen, da du mich regelrecht dazu gezwungen hast, euch persönliche Erfahrungen von mir zu beichten, die euch weiß Gott nichts angehen. (Die Sabotage ihres Butterbieres bitte nicht vergessen!) Ich hätte natürlich auch genauso die Aufgabe stellen können, dass ihr eure ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen ausplaudert, aber ich wusste, dass euch das nicht stören würde. Und dann kam auch schon diese wahnwitzige Idee."

„Stimmt, es hätte mich nicht gestört zu erzählen, dass meine erste Bettbekanntschaft..."

„Das will ich gar nicht wissen. Behalte es für dich. Vielleicht frage ich in zehn Jahren noch mal nach, wenn wir beide mit jemanden verheiratet sind und über die heutige Nacht lachen werden."

„Wer sagt, dass wir in zehn Jahren mit irgendjemanden verheiratet sind? Wer sagt, dass nicht WIR beide miteinander verheiratet sind?"

Das belustigte Prusten vermittelte eigentlich recht gut, was Hermine dazu sagen würde. Was er nicht wusste, ist, dass sie sich am liebsten zeitgleich mit dem Prusten in den Hintern gebissen hätte.

Es war nicht nur verletzend und irgendwie gemein, nein, sie musste sich zu ihrem eigenem Entsetzen gestehen, dass sie die Idee gar nicht mal SO abwegig fand.

„Ähm,...", wollte sie die Situation noch retten, aber er winkte schon ab.

„Schon okay, mit mir will garantiert niemand verheiratet sein", erklärte er und gab dem ganze eine etwas lachhafte Note, in dem er theatralisch seine Hand aufs Herz legte und aufseufzte.

„Weißt du, wo dein einziges Problem liegt, Weasley?", erkundigte sich Hermine, nachdem sie endlich (sie hatte erstaunlich lange dafür gebraucht) selbst wusste, was für ein Problem sie mit ihm hatte.

„Äh, nein."

„Bei dir weiß man nie, woran man ist. Wenn du mal gelegentlich etwas ernst meinst, dann winkt man schon im Voraus ab und wenn du wieder einen dummen Witz machst, fängt man doch glatt zu überlegen an, ob du es auch anders meinen könntest."

Stille.

„So bin ich halt."

* * *

Es tut mir leid, dass ich wahrscheinlich einige sehr komische Fehler eingebaut habe (aber sonst hätte das alles nicht so geklappt, wie es sein sollte). Ich weiß, dass es im Winter keine Erdbeeren gibt, und woher George die Verspannungen herhaben soll, weiß ich auch nicht so recht – schmunzel –

Und das mir SO viel eingefallen ist an Aufgaben hätte ich nie gedacht... ich sollte wohl öfter nachts schreiben und vorher einen Liter Multivitaminsaft, drei Tüten Chips und eine halbe Tafel Schokolade futtern... XD

So, klickt den Lila Button an, schreibt mir was nettes (oder nicht nettes, ist mir egal), dann geht's auch weiter mit dem Schreiben.


	8. Der Morgen danach

Wow- Chap 8... tut mir leid, dass ich damit solange gewartet habe (als ob drei tage SOOO schlimm wären..)... aber nächste Woche schreiben wir vier verdammte Arebiten und dann kommen auch schon im Sauseschritt die Ferien...

**Schneeprinzessin:** Hmm... also das mit der Kamera ist wahrlich ein Fehler, und ich hoffe einfach, dass du mir das verzeihen kannst! XD Vielleicht hat Hermine unter den ganzen widerlichen Erdbeeren einfach verlernt sie auseinander zu halten?

Das mit dem Klamottentausch ist aber einfach zu erklären... George wurde nicht rot, weil... er... ähm... halt voll die coole Masche aufgelegt hat und sich einfach nicht hat anmerken lassen, dass er vor Scham sterben wollte (puh – gut gerettet XD),... nun, und ansonsten habe ich keine Unstimmigkeiten gefunden. Fred hatte eine Boxershorts und George T-Shirt und Boxershorts... und sie mussten halt alles(!) mit dem anderen tauschen... naja, - mit der RICHTIGEN Romanze dauert es wohl noch ein wenig...

**LadyEvelyn: **Ich fühle mich jetzt richtig schlecht... irre ich mich, oder haben all die begeisterten Fans deiner geschichte wegen MIR warten müssn? wenn ja, dann hol ich mir sofort einen Strick und erschieß mich...

* * *

**Der Morgen danach **

Ein unangenehmes Kitzeln in ihrer Nase weckte sie schließlich. Eigentlich war sie ein Mensch, der automatisch mit der Sonne wach wurde und auch aufstand. Wenn man aber ins Bett ging, wenn die besagte aufging, konnte man den alten Regelwerk nicht nachgehen.

Nur nach und nach registrierte sie, wo sie war und in welche Lage sie sich befand. Wer sich den „Schaden" genauer betrachtete, hatte Verständnis für die etwas schwerfällige Denkweise bei dem sonst so intelligenten Mädchen.

Nachdem Fred und Hermine von ihrem (etwas länger als geplanten) Spaziergang wieder kamen, bemerkte Lee auch, dass er tot müde war und nach Hause apparieren wollte, was er dann auch tat.

Zu dritt hatten die Zurückgelassenen keine Lust zu spielen, also wurden (zu Hermines Glück) die Utensilien des Spieles weggeräumt und man begnügte sich mit Reden.

Als George dann gegen sechs verkündete, dass auch er ins Bett gehen würde, da schließlich irgendjemand morgen den Laden führen musste (er hatte halt Frühschicht und die begann um halb neun), überlegten Fred und Hermine nicht lange, was sie noch tun könnten.

Sie entschlossen sich etwas Musik zu hören (als ob sie das nicht schon die ganze Zeit getan hätten), weiter zu reden und das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Von Müdigkeit war da keine Spur gewesen.

Irgendwann zwischen halb acht und halb neun waren sie dann aber doch auf der Couch eingeschlafen und George (der Mistkerl) hatte sie nicht geweckt. So lag sie da jetzt, ihren Kopf auf Freds Rücken gebettet, während er mit dem Gesicht auf seine Arme gestützt schlief, die wiederum auf ihre immer noch spärlich bedeckten Beine gelegt waren. Der Hitzefaktor war immer noch da, nicht mehr so stark, aber auch noch nicht erloschen, was wohl kein Wunder war, wenn man insgesamt FÜNF von diesen vermaledeiten Pastillen geschluckt hat.

Ein wunderbarer Geruch stieg ihr plötzlich in die Nase und ehe sie sich versah, wurde sie plötzlich rot, da sie merkte, dass ER so gut roch. Verdammt, er roch IMMER so, warum war es ihr nur heute so besonders aufgefallen?

Ihre Röte (Gott sei Dank sah sie niemand) wurde noch eine Bilanz dunkler, als ihr endlich vollkommen bewusst war, dass er auf ihren nackten Beinen die Arme verschränkt hatte und die Berührungspunkte merkwürdig kribbelten. Und das sie ihre Finger in seinen Pullover gekrallt hatte und ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern bettete.

Vorsichtig schielte sie in Richtung Wanduhr und starb fast an einem Herzkasper (hach, wie ich dieses Wort liebe!). Es war nach zwölf!

Sie waren wohl doch müder gewesen, als sie es eingeschätzt hatten. Wenigstens – das wurde ihr fast genauso schnell klar – musste sie an diesem Tag, und wohl auch in den nächsten Tagen, nirgendwo hin.

Seufzten richtete sie sich so weit auf, wie es ging, ohne ihn zu wecken und betrachtete interessiert sein Gesicht, dass man nur halb sehen konnte.

Als erstes fielen natürlich die unzähligen Sommersprossen auf, die das gesamte Gesicht verzierten. Hinzu kam eine recht große Nase, die ein kleines wenig als Stupsnase bezeichnet werden konnte, aber nur ein wenig. Die Augen waren (natürlich) geschlossen und so waren nur die dichten, hellen Wimpern zu sehen, aber im Gedanken sah Hermine die ozeanblauen Augen, die einen fast zum Schwärmen bringen konnten, wenn der Besitzer von ihnen nicht Fred Weasley gewesen wäre.

Als letztes betrachtete sie den Mund. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl stieg in ihr hoch und ließ sie schaudern. Sie waren eher schmal und elegant geschwungen. Feine Sommersprossen waren auch hier anzufinden und gaben dem ganzen eine attraktive Farbe (ich war schon immer mies im Beschreiben von so wichtigen kleinen Details).

Als dann auch noch Ideen sie zu küssen in ihr hoch kamen, änderte sie schnell die Richtung ihres Blickes und starrte somit jetzt das ordentlich zerwühlte und abstehende, rote Haar.

„Sag mal, was genau machst du da eigentlich?", erkundigte sich ihr „Betrachtungsobjekt" neugierig und versetzte sie erst einmal in einen gehörigen Schrecken, der kurzzeitig ihr Herz hat aussetzen lassen.

„Verdammt Fred! Erschreck ich nicht so, das bekommt meinem Gemüt nicht", herrschte sie ihn leise an, wobei ihr Atem sein Ohr streifte.

„Dann atme mich nicht die ganze Zeit an, davon wird man nämlich wach, nur mal so zur Info. Und jetzt sag, was machst du da seit ungefähr fünf Minuten?"

„Nichts."

„Sicher, deshalb habe ich auch das Gefühl an Hitzewellen zu sterben, weil dein Gesicht meinem so Nahe ist."

Erwischt. Na, immerhin konnte er nicht sehen, wie rot sie wurde, da er seine Augen immer noch nicht geöffnet hatte. Dass er sich leidenschaftlichen Phantasien hingab konnte sie ja nicht ahnen, da sie sonst noch röter geworden wäre und ihm wahrscheinlich den Hals umgedreht hätte. Nur aus Selbstschutzgründen, natürlich. Das sie selbst gerade fast mit solchen Phantasien angefangen hätte, verdrängte sie (nein, hätte sie verdrängt, wenn sie gewusst HÄTTE, dass er über so was nachdenkt – ach, vergesst es).

„Findest du nicht auch, dass wir frühstücken und dann meinem Bruder den Kopf waschen sollten? Dafür, dass er uns hier einfach hat liegen lassen?"

„Gute Idee, aber lass mich vorher noch kurz unter die Dusche springen. Ich fühle mich immer noch ein wenig heiß und so eine Morgendusche weckt dann bestimmt auch die letzten Lebensgeister in mir."

Sie trennten sich (total widerwillig, aber das will ja niemand zugeben) und begaben sich beide in ihre Zimmer, wo sie den alltäglichen Morgenritualen nachgingen.

George war so freundlich gewesen, ihnen den Tisch gedeckt zu lassen, so dass sie nur Kaffe nachkochen musste, da der andere bereits kalt war und bekanntlich aufgewärmt wie Motordiesel schmeckte.

Als Hermine dann nach dem Essen ihre Zigaretten herauskramte, runzelte Fred tadelnd die Stirn und reagierte nicht auf ihre Bitte, den Aschenbecher (den sie mal vor Ewigkeiten dagelassen hatte, um auch dort rauchen zu können, ohne Untertassen als Aschbehälter missbrauchen zu müssen) rüber zu schieben.

„Wann hast du eigentlich angefangen dieses Kraut zu rauchen?", beschwerte er sich schließlich und beäugte kritisch die Packung.

„Vor fast drei Jahre", antwortete sie und stand dann auf, um sich den gewünschten Behälter selber zu holen.

„Und wieso hast du damals angefangen? Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du immer strickt GEGEN diese... Dinger warst."

„War ich ja auch, bis mich der Stress einfach übermannte. Da waren die Ausbildung, die ganzen verdammten Aushilfsjobs, die Trennung mit Dean und diverse Nachwirkungen von der Schulzeit."

„Nachwirkungen?"

„Ja, mein letztes Jahr war einfach nur die Katastrophe gewesen. Ich kann Ron nicht verübeln, dass er irgendwann die Nase voll gehabt hatte und die Beziehung beendete. Neben meinen Schulsprecheraufgaben, musste ich für die UTZ´s lernen, meine AG leiten, und den ganzen Bitten nachkommen, Nachhilfe zu geben. Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, finde ich es schon fast wieder komisch, dass ich mich so überanstrengt habe."

„Allerdings. Harry und Ron hatten sich in den Weihnachtsferien lautstark über dich hergezogen, da du die Ferien lieber zum Lernen genutzt hattest. Weshalb hast du auch all deinen Klassenkameraden geholfen? Und dann noch ein Stufen übergreifendes Programm durchgezogen, dass sämtlichen Griffindorschülern die Noten in Zaubertränke gerettet hatte?"

„Ich fühlte mich halt dazu verpflichtet."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet, bis sie ihre Zigarette ausdrehte und anfing den Tisch abzuräumen, wobei Fred ihr (selbstverständlich) half.

„Wie genau wollen wir George denn den Kopf waschen?", fragte sie belustigt, als ihm fast die Teller und Tassen aus der Hand fielen, da er über ihre Fuß gestolpert war.

„Ich finde ja, wir ignorieren ihn heute einfach und machen uns einen schönen Tag mit... viel Essen, guter Musik, und entspannter Ruhe. Einen Tag kann er ja wohl auch alleine des Laden übernehmen, oder?"

Man kann auch aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machen.

„Nein, du wirst heute ab eins, also in zehn Minuten, deine Schicht übernehmen. So schlimm war das ja nun auch nicht, eben nur ein ganz kleines bisschen unangenehm."

„Du hast ja recht, aber ich neige nun mal manchmal zum absoluten und übertriebenen Übertreiben (so wie die Autorin dieser Geschichte XD)."

„Nicht nur manchmal", gab Hermine trocken ihren Senf dazu.

* * *

Okay, ich gebe zu, ich habe irgendwie die angewohnheit in dieser FanFic den Kapiteln offene Enden zu verpassen (ich hoffe nur, das wenigstens beim letzten Kapitel alles glatt läuft), aber seit mir deshlab nicht böse...

... sondern lasst ein liebes (meinetwegen kann es auch ein kritikvolles, gemeines, aggressives...) Review da, damit ich eure Meinung kenn! Die hier vorhanden Fehler dürft ihr trotzdem alle behalten...

heaggdl.


	9. Nachforschungen

kopfwegduck bitte nicht schießen! ich kann doch auch nichts für die Erfindung Schule... und das ich die nächsten vier (!) Wochen nicht da bin ist auch nicht meine Schuld... vergebt mir bitte einfach, dann mach ich es irgendwann wieder gut... wirklich!

Also, hier kommen die ersten Andeutungen wegen Hermines Scheitern... ich hoffe es gefällt und um Feedback wird stets gebeten. Bevor ich mich auf meine große Deutschlandreise (lediglich TBB und Hamburg) begebe, werde ich noch das 10. Chap uploaden, aber dann braucht ihr Geduld - alle ganz dolle drück

**LadyEvelyn: **Das ist doch total einfach... tztztz...

**Schneeprinzessin: **Es wird noch viele solche Situationen geben (hehe),... vielleicht kommt das noch!

**eli**: kommt jetzt...

**lovely angel: **ich werde mir mühe geben, aber versprechen kann ich nichts! (so wie immer)

**Sunris: **ich mekr ees... gleich zweimal gepostet! lach

**

* * *

**

**Nachforschungen **

So verschwand Fred fünf Minuten später nach unten, um seine Schicht entgegen zu nehmen. Eigentlich hatte Hermine ja erwartet, dass George dann irgendwann nach oben kommen würde, aber dem war nicht so.

Also flachste die sich in ihren Sessel, legte die Beine auf den Tisch, schaltete mit der Fernbedienung das Radio an und wollte schon wieder aufstehen, um sich einen guten, romantischen Roman (muss auch mal sein) zu holen, als ihr ein Stapel Pergamente ins Auge fielen, die aus dem Fach des Wohnzimmertisches herauslugten.

„Na klasse. Diese Dinger werden mich wohl ab jetzt ewig Verfolgen...", fing sie ihr Selbstgespräch an und war schon kurz davor das Dokument zu zerreißen, als ihr ein Satz ins Auge fiel, den sie niemals geschrieben hatte und auch niemals schreiben würde.

Ungläubig riss sie ihre Augen auf und las immer und immer wieder diesen einen Satz. Sie hatte ihn nicht geschrieben, und trotzdem war es ihre Schrift und ihr Name stand ebenfalls weiter oben auf dem Papier.

Da ihre Neugier jetzt gepackt war, las sie sich ihre ganze Arbeit durch und schüttelte bei fast jeder Antwort irritiert den Kopf. Es war eine gerechte Sache, dass das Examen mit 5 durchgefallen war, aber es war nicht fair, dass es ihr eindeutig untergeschoben worden ist.

Nicht einmal in ihren wildesten Träumen hätte sie so eine Formulierung, so ein Antwortenschema und solche Sinnfehler abgegeben.

Da hatte jemand was gedreht. Eindeutig, oder sie war gedopt und konnte somit nicht mehr klar denken... oder lag es an diesen verdammten Pastillen? Die Hitze war nach der eiskalten dusche endgültig verschwunden, aber vielleicht hatte sie ja Schäden im Hirn hinterlassen?

Um der Sache näher auf den Grund zu gehen, schnappte sie sich ihren Umhang, klemmte die Unterlagen fest unter ihren Arm und apparierte mit lautem (wütenden) Krachen ins Ministerium, wo sie Arthur Weasley erste einmal einen tierischen Schrecken einjagte.

„Hermine, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er dann schließlich, als er sich wieder einigermaßen erholt hatte.

„Arthur, gibt es eine Möglichkeit zu überprüfen, ob jemand an den Examen herum gebastelt hat? Ich habe zumindest eindeutig für mich herausgefunden, dass sie sabotiert worden sind. Es gibt nicht zufällig einen Zauberspruch, um das zu überprüfen (ja, Hermine weiß eben doch nicht alles)."

„Hermine, wenn das wahr ist, dann kann das nur Rupert Scott gewesen sein. Niemand sonst hatte die Prüfungsunterlagen. Willst du dir das mit der Anklage nicht lieber noch einmal überlegen?"

„Ließ dir bitte dir Antwort zur ersten frage durch!", verlangte Hermine, nachdem sie ihm ihre Ergebnisse hinhielt.

Unsicher, was er jetzt machen sollte (entweder lesen oder Hermine für verrückt erklären), entschloss er sich erst einmal dazu, ihrem Wunsch nach zu kommen.

„Erkläre die Funktionsweise von Paragraph 7 in der Muggelschädlichen Bekämpfungs-kolumne? ... Hermine, was hast du das... für einen Schrott geschrieben?"

„Nicht wahr? Die Antwort ist unter aller Sau. Es wurde nur ein Punkt von drei Punkten angesprochen und dann auch noch der unwichtigste. Diskriminierung wurde mit Rassismus verwechselt und der ganze Sinn ist verfälscht. Obendrein habe ich ganz zufällig mit dir dieses Gesetzt umgeschrieben und du weißt, dass ich es aus dem FF beherrschte."

„Langsam dämmert mir, was du mir sagen willst. Sieht es bei den anderen Antworten auch so aus?"

„Allerdings, manchmal noch schlimmer. Bitte, jetzt sag mir, dass man das Ganze nur mit einem Spruch belegt hat, der die Schrift anders aussehen lässt und meinen Namen über einen anderen geschrieben hat."

„Man könnte es nachweisen lassen, aber dafür brauchen wir bestimmte Tinkturen, die man nicht so einfach herbekommt."

Seufzend ließ sich Hermine auf einen Stuhl fallen. Jetzt, wo sie der Meinung war, dass sie link übers Ohr gehauen wurde, wollte sie unbedingt den Übeltäter stellen und ihre verdammte Prüfung somit doch schaffen, um eine Zukunft zu haben.

Es war zwar erst nicht die rosigste Aussicht an Seite von Arthur Weasley zu arbeiten, da der Job unterbezahlt wurde und die höher gestellten Posten unfreundlich und arrogant waren, aber es war ausbaufähig und außerdem machte die Arbeit unheimlichen Spaß.

„Lass mich heute ein wenig herumeulen und ein paar Nachforschungen ansetzten, dann klären wir da, okay? Ich muss nur erst diesen bericht durcharbeiten, da mich sonst Mrs. Dvarc köpft. Ich verspreche es dir! Und bis dahin suchst du dir eine effektive Ablenkung, ja?", versuchte er ihr Mut zu schenken und schaffte es tatsächlich ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern.

„Ist okay, Arthur. Schickst du mir dann eine Eule, wenn sich irgendetwas neues heraus stellt?

„Natürlich."

Dankbar gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und disapparierte dann zurück in die Wohnung der Zwillinge – halt: es war jetzt auch ihre Wohnung; also in ihre WG - , wo sie George, der sich gerade am Herd zu schaffen machte, dabei überraschte, wie er André Rieu hörte.

„Oh. Mein. Gott. Sag bloß, dass du plötzlich Sympathien für blonde, narzisstische, selbstverliebte Schönlinge hast, die blonde Locken haben und di Haare länger zu tragen pflegen als so manches Mädel."

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht. Ich höre doch nicht die Musik, weil der Typ auf dem Cover mein Fall ist. Du hast mich gestern halt neugierig darauf gemacht."

„Du gibst zu, dass der Typ dein Fall ist?", wiederholte Hermine völlig perplex und wünschte sich plötzlich sehnlichst hier weg zu kommen, als George auch noch leicht errötete und keine Antwort darauf gab.

Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott. Bei Merline. Hilf mir doch bitte einer. Das kann nicht sein. Das ist ein Traum. Genua, ein Traum. Gleich wache ich auf und stelle fest, dass ich die Prüfungen noch nicht geschrieben habe, dass der ganze gestrige Abend nichtexistent war und dass ich hier nicht mit George in einer Küche stehe und erfahren muss, dass er homosexuelle Gefühle hegt.

In ihrem ganzen Gedankensalat bemerkte sie nicht, wie sie selbst rot wurde, die Hand vors Gesicht schlug und versuchte wegzusehen. Erst als George Stimme zu ihr vordrang realisierte sie ihre Umgebung wieder und starrte ihr Gegenüber an.

„Was wirst du denn so rot? Hast du das echt ernstgenommen? Langsam müsstest du mich doch kennen, um entscheiden zu können, wann ich die verulke und wann nicht, oder?", feixte der junge Mann und fing sich gleich ein paar halbherzige Schläge auf den Oberarm ein.

„George, manchmal könnte ich dich an einen Angelhacken aufhängen und an Filch weitergeben, damit er seine längst fällige Rache auslebe kann."

Verzweifelt schlug sie weiter auf seinen Oberarm ein, auch wenn es nichts brachte, da sie kaum Kraft aufwand.

„Mach. So. Etwas. Nicht. Mit. Mir. Wenn. Ich. In. Dieser. Verfassung. Bin"

„In welcher Verfassung bist du denn?", fragte er ungerührt nach und schnitt dabei ein paar Kartoffel in Würfel (also ich weiß ja nicht, wie das in der Realität steht: hier haben die beiden Weasleys eine besondere Begabung als Hausmänner, wo Kochen natürlich im Begriff integriert ist).

„Wie es aussieht, ist mein Examen sabotiert worden und damit steht eine Chance da, dass ich doch noch meinen Job bekomme und nicht in der Gosse lande."

„Dann ist doch alles okay, was beschwerst du dich?"

„Dein Vater muss erst einige Nachforschungen ansetzten und recherchieren, ehe sich was herausstellt. Außerdem bin ich immer noch wegen heute morgen verwirrt, da...", erschrocken brach sie ab und schaute in zwei belustigte, neugierige Augen, die eigentlich das Ebenbild von Freds Augen waren, und doch waren sie so anders. War das das Kennzeichen, das ihr geholfen hatte die beiden zu unterscheiden?

„Hab ich das gerade richtig gehört? Heute morgen warst du verwirrt?"

Verärgert über ihre eigene Dummheit, versuchte sie den verplapperten text mit einer harschen Bewegung wegzuwischen.

„Vergiss es."

„Nix da. Du erzählst jetzt, sonst gibt es nichts zu essen und ich überlege mir das ganze CD – Sortiment von diesem André Riö zu besorgen."

„Kann es sein, dass du ein ganz kleines bisschen neugierig bist?", belustigte Hermine und versuchte es mit ihrer alten Masche: Vom Thema ablenken.

„Ja und ich stehe dazu. Ich stehe übrigens noch zu jeder Menge anderer Sachen (außer das er schwul ist, da er es definitiv nicht ist, falls ihr das durch dumme Zufälle noch glauben solltet). Und jetzt erzähl. Das du meinen Bruder magst kannst du eh nicht vor mir verbergen."

Grinsend warf er die Kartoffelwürfel mit Speck, Eiern und Zwiebeln in eine Pfanne und fing dann an leidenschaftlich Salat zu rupfen, während sie ihn eher verdattert anstarrte.

„Natürlich mag ich deinen Bruder. Ich mag dich doch auch. So wie übrigens alle aus deiner Familie. Ihr seid mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen und ich möchte euch nicht missen. Worauf willst du also hinaus?"

„Hör zu Hermine, ich mag ein blöder Witzbold sein, der manchmal über die Grenzen schreitet, dumme Sprüche abgibt und gemeinste Sachen ausheckt, auch mit 23, aber ich bin nicht total blind."

„George, du steigerst dich da in was rein, da..."

„Hermine Granger! Du brauchst dich doch verdammt noch mal nicht rechtfertigen. Ich habe damit kein Problem. Und als ich euch heute morgen gesehen habe, da ward ihr ein wirklich süßes (es gibt tatsächlich Jungen, die dieses Wort in den Mund nehmen... ich verabscheue es ja schon, wenn Mädels es sagen... **grusel**) Paar."

„George, es geht hier nicht um Rechtfertigung. Das heute morgen war ein dummer Zufall (warum hört sich das immer mehr danach an, dass sie sich bei ihrem Freund dafür entschuldigt, dass sie mit Fred in einer verknoteten Situation gesteckt hat? Ich muss das irgendwie anders formulieren...). Wir sind halt eingepennt und gut war. Weshalb versuche ich dir das eigentlich zu erklären? Sei von deiner wahnwitzigen Idee überzeugt, mir soll es recht sein. Und jetzt schieb mir was zu essen rüber, bitte. Ich verhungere."

* * *


	10. Geheimnisse

Dieses Chap widme ich **Schneeprinzessin, **da sie nicht länger warten kann, wofür ich auch ein wenig Verständnis habe, da ich ja auch VIER(!) Wochen viele Updates verpasse)... legt euch zurück und genießt -

Boa, ich muss Hermine mal langsam zur Vernunft bringen... so geht das nicht weiter! Ich brauche doch auch noch meinen Schlaf und andere FF´s warten auch... tztztz Mädel, schnapp dir doch bitte endlich den Typen, damit ich meinen Schlaf, die lieben Reviewer ihr Happy End und Das Universum Potter eine vollendete Story mehr hat.

Nachdem meine Meinung dazu geklärt wäre... : Hier ist mein 10. Kapitel und ich arbeite stark daran, dass endlich Schluss ist (nicht weil ich die Story nicht mag... ich liebe s sie zu schreiben), damit ich mich wieder anderen Dingen zu Wende...

Und noch mal ein GANZ LIEBES DANKESCHÖÖÖÖN an alle Reviewer, ohne euch wärs nur halb so schön!

**LadyEvelyn: **höre ich da Sarkasmus raus? Wenn ja: muss ich mir jetzt darum Gedanken machen, mich es mit dir verscherzt zu haben? Ich mag das Wort süß übrigens auch nicht... sagte ich aber schon! XD

**eli: **danke für dein Review... man merkt, wie deine Nerven flattern! g leider sehe ich es als Spielverderben, wenn ich dich darüber aufkläre, wie es genau weitergeht! XD (aber ich kann dich beruhigen, hier zeigt jetzt auch endlich Fred seine ernste Seite!)

* * *

**Geheimnisse **

Es war schon nach elf und der Schlaf hatte sie immer noch nicht eingeholt, obwohl sie den langsam mal in Massen vertragen könnte. Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ sie den Tag noch mal an sich vorbei laufen.

Nach dem Mittag mit George, bei dem sie übrigens das Thema Fred wunderbar eliminiert, hatte sie versucht zu lesen, was sie aber nach zehn Minuten wieder aufgegeben hatte. Also war sie runter zu Fred gegangen, um ihm beim Laden zu helfen.

Sie hatten komischerweise ein unangespanntes Verhältnis, so wie eigentlich immer, so, als ob der gestrige Tag nie passiert wäre und somit auch nicht das mehr als weniger unangenehme Erwachen.

Zusammen hatten sie eine Mutter auf die schippe genommen, die für ihren Sohn etwas zum Geburtstag gesucht hatten. Zu ihrem Glück verstand die Frau Spaß, sonst hätten sie einen Kunden verloren und womöglich eine Anzeige am Hals gehabt.

Am Abend hatten sie sich eine Pizza in den Ofen geschoben, die Rolling Stones aufgelegt, etwas gequatscht und waren dann allesamt um zehn ins Bett gegangen.

Und nun lag sie hier schon über eine Stunde, betrachtete den sternenklaren Himmel durch ihr Fenster, bemerkte den fast vollen Mond (armer R. Lupin, bald ist er wieder dran) und grübelte über das Gespräch, dass sie mit George geführt hatte.

°°Das du meinen Bruder magst kannst du eh nicht vor mir verbergen. Ja, ich mag ihn, aber wie weit? Auf welcher Ebene? Mag ich ihn sehr? Verdammt, warum müssen immer irgendwelche Rotschöpfe durch die Gegend schwirren, die mein geordnetes Leben durch einander bringen?

Ich benehme mich gerade wie ein vierzehn Jähriger Teenager, die nichts anderes zu tun hat, als ihren Traummann zu finden. Oder zumindest über Gefühle nachzudenken, die sie eventuell für so einen haben könnte. Verdammt! Ich hasse mich selber dafür, dass ich mich so verunsichern lasse. Vorgestern habe ich doch auch nicht über so einen Schwachsinn nachgedacht, weshalb überkommt es mich dann so?

Und als ich euch heute morgen gesehen habe, da ward ihr ein wirklich süßes Paar.´ Süß? Na spitze. Es muss wirklich lächerlich ausgesehen haben, wenn sogar George dafür seit neustem das Wort süß´ in den Mund nahm.

Und das ist – bei Merlin – ja nicht mal alles. Was war das zumindest mit der Andeutung von wegen, es wäre seine Idee gewesen, mit dem vom Lernen abhalten, da er sich Sorgen macht? Und die Geschichte, wo Fred mehr als deutlich wurde? Habe ich irgendeinen Entwicklungsstand nicht mitbekommen oder warum fühle ich mich so überrumpelt?°°

Genervt sprang sie aus dem Bett. Sie konnte eh nicht schlafen, dann kann man auch einen bequemen Sessel aufsuchen, schöne Musik hören und der Küche näher sein!

Sie tappte barfuss in die Küche, setzte Teewasser auf und verkroch sich dann unter eine Decke in ihrem Lieblingssessel, unter die sie ihre Beine anwinkelte und ihre Arme darum schlang.

Zwei geschlagene Stunden saß sie da, lauschte den Stimmen von Peter, Paul und Mary (wer kennt die drei? ICH finde sie einfach nur absolut spitze!), schlürfte an ihrem Früchtetee und grübelte weiter über ihr Problem nach ohne auf ein Ergebnis zu kommen.

Als sie sich schon fast wieder erhoben hatte, um wieder ins Bett zu gehen, schlossen sich plötzlich zwei Hände um ihr Gesicht, so dass sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Wow, du machst es mir unglaublich schwer. Entweder George oder Fred", rätselte sie kichernd und fing an ihre Hände nach hinten zu Strecken, so, als ob sie das Gesicht betasten wollte (ähm... ihr wisst, dass sie nur herumalbern, oder? Schließlich machte es keinen Sinn einen Zwilling zu befühlen, wenn man herausfinden will, wer von den beiden es ist).

Schließlich beendete Hermine das Spiel, in dem sie unbewusst den Duft dieser Person inhalierte und spontan „Fred" sagte.

„Richtig, nur war das jetzt geraten, oder gewusst?"

„Das bleibt ein Geheimnis."

„Ach ´Mione, langsam könntest du ja mal mit der Sprache rausrücken, wie du uns unterscheidest. An den unterschiedlichen Stimmen kann es nicht liegen, da ich gerade nicht gesprochen habe."

„Welchen Teil von „das bleibt ein Geheimnis" hast du nicht verstanden?"

„Dann eben nicht, irgendwann werde ich dahinter kommen, versprochen! Und jetzt sag mir, was du schon wieder hier machst. Gerade du solltest mal langsam deinen Schlaf nachholen."

„Wenn der Schlaf nicht kommen will, dann kann ich ihn schlecht nachholen. Und was machst du hier? Hab ich dich etwa mit meinen extremen Krawall aus dem Bett geholt?"

„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich mir nur was zu trinken holen, mein Hals kratzt nämlich."

„Na, dann lass dich nicht aufhalten."

Sie spürte schon eine ganze Zeit, wie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ruhte, aber sie versuchte so gut es ging das Gefühl, das dabei in ihr hoch wallte, zu ignorieren. Aber als er weg ging, um sich sein Wasser zu holen, und die Hand wieder wegzog, zeigte ihr ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen im linken Arm, das sich von der Schulter bis zu den Fingerspitzen streckte, dass ihre Schulter Freds Hand sehr misste.

Zu ihrem Glück kehrte er zu ihr zurück und setzte sich auf die Lehne ihres Sessel. Gelegentlich stieß er mit seinem Arm gegen ihre Schulter, was ihr kleine, elektrische Schläge durch den Körper jagte. Was das normal?

„Worüber denkst du nach? Etwa immer noch dieses verdammte Examen?"

„Nein, merkwürdiger Weise bin ich mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt, die mich nicht schlafen lassen."

„Und das wäre?"

„Nimm´s mir nicht übel, aber ich habe selbst nicht mal einen Überblick, wie kann ich dir dann erzählen, was mir den Schlaf raubt?"

„Schieß einfach los, es muss ja auch nicht zusammenhängend sein. Manchmal hilft es auch alles einmal runter zu reden.

°°Stopp. Zwei Punkte, die hier nicht richtig sind. Zum einen sitze ich hier ziemlich in der Falle, was soll ich ihm schließlich erzählen? Die Wahrheit garantiert nicht. Und seit wann ist Fred überhaupt so ernst? Verdammt, mich beschleicht immer mehr das Gefühl, dass ich in einem schlechten Film bin.°°

Also schwieg sie einfach und genoss die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte. Gott sei Dank hatte er diesmal ein T-Shirt und eine gestreifte Schlafanzugshose an, sonst wäre sie das reinste Nervenbündel.

„Gut, dann sag es mir nicht. Aber merke dir, wenn du ein Problem hast und reden willst: es gibt auch Momente in Freds Leben, die ernst und gewissenhaft sind!"

„Na, das wäre mal was neues", gab sie ohne zu überlegen zurück und wollte sich am liebsten wieder selbst aus dem Fenster schmeißen für ihre schnelle und irgendwie fiese Zunge.

„Du hast heute irgendwie nicht deinen Freundlichen, kann das sein? Vorhin (haha. wenn du auf die Uhr schauen würdest: das war vor sieben Stunden) im Laden hatte ich auch irgendwie das Gefühl, dass du eher jeden anschreien wolltest als die freundliche Artikelanbieterin zu spielen."

Okay, zum Teil stimmte das. Sie war zwar auch eine Zeit lang recht gut drauf, aber irgendwann hatte sie irgendetwas gestochen, was ihr schlechte Laune gegeben hatte.

„War das so offensichtlich? Tut mir leid, ich war auf einmal so geladen, weiß auch nicht mehr wieso", murmelte sie dann und lehnte sich (aus einer unergründlichen Laune raus) plötzlich gegen seinen Arm.

So saßen sie mehrere Minuten schweigsam da. Fred genoss ihre Berührung, sie genoss seine. Irgendwann musste sie dann wohl eingenickt, als sie nämlich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, tat ihr Bein unheimlich weh. Als sie das Besagte dann bewegen wollte, um die Schmerzen zu vertreiben, musste sie einsehen, dass irgendetwas schweres darauf lag, da es schier unmöglich war es auch nur einen Millimeter anzuheben.

Schwerfällig öffnete sie die Augen und hätte sie auch am liebsten gleich wieder geschlossen. Da lag sie nun, eingerollt wie Katze in ihrem Sessel. Auf ihrer Taille lag ein Kopf, auf ihren Beinen ein Körper und auf ihrem Hintern eine Hand. Eine wirklich rosige Aussicht. Und als ihr dann noch eine weitere Person auffiel, die lässig im Türrahmen stand, hätte sie am liebsten den nächstbesten Strick gegriffen, um sich zu erschießen. wo wir wieder beim Them asind, Lady, hmm? g)

Mit ihrer linken Hand, die nicht ganz eingekeilt war, versuchte sie Fred wachzurütteln. Auf mysteriöse Weise schien ihn das nicht im geringsten zu interessieren. Also drehte sie sich, so dass sein Gesicht jetzt auf ihrem Bauch lag, seine Hand an einem Ort, wo sie nichts zu suchen hatte.

Genervt (wahrscheinlich von dem Gewicht und George unterdrücktem Gekicher) schob sie seine Hand weg und pustete ihm dann kräftig ins Ohr.

Abrupt schoss er seinen Kopf hoch und blickte in ihre Augen. So schnell war wahrscheinlich noch nie jemand SO rot angelaufen. Völlig freduntypisch murmelte er ein „Gutn Morgn" und rappelte sich dann hoch, um schnell aus ihrem Blickfeld zu huschen. Vorher würdigte er seinem Bruder aber noch einen gefährlich tödlichen Blick (der seine Wirkung wohl verloren hatte) zu.

„Hör bloß auf zu lachen, das ist absolut nicht witzig!", schnauzte Hermine den fiesen Zwilling an, der darauf überhaupt nicht mehr konnte und kichernd auf den Boden sackte.

* * *

**Review? Hundaugenblick**


	11. Schwierigkeiten

Da bin ich wieder. 

Dieses Chap widme ich LadyEvelyn, die um eine Ausführliche Beschreibung gebeten hatte, wenn Ginny ,es ihrer Mutter gesteht. Ihr könnt euch also vorstellen, wie die folgenden Zeilen aussehen könnten...

Schwierigkeiten 

Es war gerade mal 11 Uhr, das Wochenende hatte sie mehr oder weniger gut überstanden, und schon klopfte eine graue Eule an ihrem Fenster.

Ein kleiner Teil in ihr hoffte, dass es ein weiterer Brief von Arthur war, der endlich berichten würde, dass er einen Weg gefunden hatte, um die ganze Geschichte mit dem Examen zu klären, anstatt wieder eine Nachricht, dass irgendetwas weiteres nicht helfen konnte.

Fred war unten im Laden und George kümmerte sich hingebungsvoll um das Geschäft in Hogsmade, das demnächst geöffnet werden sollte. Es standen noch einige Renovierungen an und das Lager musste überprüft werden. (Am Wochenende kam das Thema „Fred und Hermine" übrigens nicht noch einmal auf den Tisch, so dass sie es schon fast wieder vergessen hatte)

Schnell eilte sie also zum Fenster, um der Eule ihre Last abzunehmen. Es war aber kein Brief von Arthur, zumindest sah es so aus, da das Ministeriumssiegel fehlte.

Hermine!

Sattle die Pferde und beweg deinen Arsch hierhin! Meine Mutter ist angekommen und wir kommen gerade auf ein extrem gefährliches Gebiet. Wenn ich diese Sache meiner Mum schon gestehen muss, dann so schnell wie möglich.

Lass also nicht lange auf dich warten und beeile dich. Falls du gerade in Teambesprechungen, Arbeitsstress oder Verkeilungen zwischen meinen Brüdern steckst: Lass alles stehen und liegen und erklär dein Aufbrechen mit SCHWIERIGKEITEN in der Familie deiner Freundin.

Erwarte dich hoffnungsvoll,

Ginny

Stutzend las Hermine noch zwei weitere Male das Schreiben. Dass sie eigentlich schon auf dem Weg zu ihrer Freundin sein sollte, störte sie in diesem Moment herzlich wenig.

°°Verkeilung zwischen meinen Brüdern? Das kann sie doch nicht so meinen, wie es da steht, oder? Will sie mich auf den Arm nehmen? Das... okay ich helfe ihr jetzt und dann werd ich mal ein Hühnchen mit ihr rupfen... °°

Sie schnappte sich ihren Mantel, schlüpfte hinein und war auch schon zur Tür raus. Fünf Minuten später stand sie bei Ginny (ganz zufällig) vor der Tür und holte tief Luft, ehe sie durch die weit geöffnete Tür durchtrat.

„Hermine! Schön, dich zu sehen. Arthur hat mir von dieser heiklen Lage erzählt. Glaube mir Schätzchen, er wird eine Möglichkeit finden dich da raus zu holen.

Und wie geht es den Zwillingen? Hast du alles unter Kontrolle? Manchmal drehen sie ja ein wenig durch und sind kaum zu bremsen, obwohl man annehmen dürfte, dass sie mit dem Alter dazu lernen. Es..."

„Hallo Molly. Den Zwillingen geht es gut, Fred ist im Laden und George in Hogsmade. Wie immer haben sie das Frühstück damit verbracht unappetitliche Sprüche abzulassen und neue Projekte auszudiskutieren. Aber ich habe starke Hoffnungen darin, dass ich es noch schaffen werde sie umzuerziehen."

Es war ihr ja immer noch ein Rätsel, wie eine Person so schnell und dominant reden konnte, aber wenn man es ihr vormachte, ließ sie es nicht lange auf sich sitzen und schlug zum Gegenangriff vor.

Ihre Attacke im schnell sprechen hatte anscheinend gewirkt, Molly war nämlich einige Minuten still.

Irgendwann sah sie aber wieder auf und lächelte ihre Tochter und dessen beste Freundin (die sie auch schon fast als Tochter ansah) glücklich an.

„Was schlägt dich eigentlich hier hin? Ginny und ich sind gerade in Familienplanungen vertieft. Du hast nicht zufällig vor auch mal in eine feste Bindung zu gehen? Dieses ewige „herumflattern" kann doch nicht gesund sein."

„Oh, ich komme nur so zufällig daher, habe gedacht, dass ich mal vorbeischauen könnte. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du ebenfalls hier sein würdest.

Ihr redet also über die bevorstehende Hochzeit? Wann soll es denn endlich so sein?"

°° Hoffentlich, bevor man an einem wohlgeformten Bauch sah, dass du schwanger bist, Ginny!°°

„Ginny hat sich für März entschieden. Ein wundervoller Monat. Mit etwas Glück fangen die Knospen an zu sprießen."

°°März? Sieht man im fast vierten Monat schon was?°°

Hermine warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick in Richtung Ginny, der gekonnt ignoriert wurde. Wütend funkelte Hermine jetzt vor sich hin und griff dann schließlich nach Ginnys Arm, um sie in den Flur zu ziehen.

„Wie kommen gleich wieder!", rief sie in Mollys Richtung und nahm sich wieder Ginny an.

„Bei Merlin! Du solltest es ihr sagen. Jetzt, so schnell es geht. Wenn du es weiter vor dich hinschiebst, wird sie nur noch wütender, wenn es dann doch raus kommt. Ich bin doch bei dir, nur das Reden kann ich nicht übernehmen."

„Hermine, verdammt! Weißt du eigentlich wie schwer es ist, so etwas zu beichten, wenn du weißt, dass du dann einen Kopf kleiner bist? Ich danke dir ja, dass du da bist, aber es macht das Ganze trotzdem nicht einfacher."

„Ich weiß, versuche es trotzdem."

Hermine schob die Rothaarige wieder zurück zu ihrer Mutter, die schon verwundert auf die beiden gewartet hatte.

„Was ist denn los? Geheime Gespräche? Ginny, du brauchst keine Angst vor der Hochzeit haben, falls es darum ging. Besonders die Hochzeitsnacht ist etwas ganz besonderes. Du weißt, dass du mit mir auch über alles sprechen kannst?"

°°Diese Frau hat echt das Geschick dann die Themen anzusprechen, wenn sie angesprochen werden müssen.°°

„Weißt du Mum, in die Richtung geht es wirklich. Ähm... es ist so... Seamus und ich... ich und... Mum... ich bin schwanger."

Kritisch musterte Hermine die Mutter einer neunköpfigen Familie, um an deren Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten, was als nächstes kommen mag, aber dieses Gesicht sagte... rein gar nichts.

„Schwanger?"

Unheimliche Stille. Hermine hatte schon fast befürchtet, dass Molly wider Erwarten einen Nervenzusammenbruch, Heulkrampf oder so bekommen oder in Schweigen verfallen würde, allerdings schien wie ein Blitz plötzlich Leben in die ältere Frau zu kommen.

„Du bist SCHWANGER? VERDAMMT MÄDCHEN! WIE HABE ICH DICH ERZOGEN? KEIN SEX VOR DER EHE! UND JETZT DAS... DU BIST VERDAMMT NOCH MAL... EINE SCHANDE FÜR UNSERE FAMILIE..."

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch mal Molly, so schlimm ist das wirklich nicht. Wir leben in einer...", versuchte Hermine ihre Freundin (wie versprochen) zu unterstützen, aber ihr wurde herrisch das Wort abgeschnitten.

„Du wusstest davon, nicht wahr? Wer weiß es denn noch alle vor mir? Bin ich wieder die letzte, die alles erfährt?"

„Nein, Mum, außer Hermine und Seamus weiß es noch niemand. Wem sollte ich es auch großartig erzählen? Bitte, sei mir nicht böse. So schlimm ist es doch wirklich nicht, ich werde bald heiraten und dann kommt das Baby eben drei Monate zu früh. Es wird schon keiner darauf achten."

„Kind, du verstehst das nicht. Es ist das EINZIGE worauf die anderen Familien achten werden. DU HAST DEINE FAMILIE VERRATEN!"

„Verdammt, Molly, jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Wir leben nicht mehr in dem Zeitalter, wo Sex vor der Ehe ein Tabu ist."

Wütend starrte die rothaarige Frau Hermine an. Ein unheimliches Funkeln schoss aus ihren Augen und sollten eigentlich alles töten, was im Umkreis von drei Metern nicht in Deckung war... aber irgendwie schien der tödliche Blick seine Wirkung verloren zu haben.

„Hast du die Familie deiner Mutter auch entehrt?", erkundigte sich Molly Weasley nun etwas ruhiger, ignorierend, was Hermine eben noch erzählt hatte.

„Molly, ich weiß nicht was das zur Sache tut. Wir haben das Jahr 2000 und ich denke nicht, dass wir uns an Grundsätze von vor zweihundert Jahren halten müssen, oder?"

Seufzend setzte sich die geplagte Freundin auf den Stuhl zwischen den beiden Weasleys. Das würde eine lange Diskussion geben.

Als Mrs. Weasley etwas beruhigter, aber immer noch entsetzt über die derweilige Lage, die Wohnung verließ, atmete Ginny einmal tief aus, um ihre Erleichterung zu symbolisieren.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, so schlimm war das Desaster ja nun auch nicht und außerdem habe ich die meiste Zeit geredet", erklärte Hermine mit leicht gereiztem Unterton.

„Vielleicht hast du die tödlichen Blicke ja nicht gemerkt, und den Scham, dem ich ausgesetzt bin und war. Du kannst so etwas überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen, da deine Eltern mit der Tatsache leben können, dass du nicht als Jungfrau in die Ehe gehst."

„Wenn du schon auf meine nicht vorhandene Jungfräulichkeit anspielst... was sollte das mit: ... Verkeilungen zwischen meinen Brüdern steckst ... bedeuten?", forderte Hermine mit wedelndem Pergament, das wohl ihren Brief darstellen sollte.

Trotz der blanken Nerven und sichtlichen Unbehaglichkeit, fing Ginny plötzlich an zu grinsen und brachte ihre Freundin damit völlig aus der Fassung.

„WAS ist?", fragte Hermine, als keine Antwort kam.

„Das war nur eine Formulierung ohne Hintergedanken, aber wie du ausrastet scheint es sogar den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen zu haben, vielleicht hätte ich doch Wahrsagen wählen..."

„Ginevra Weasley!

„Ja?" Alle Sorgen schienen plötzlich einem kecken Grinsen gewichen zu sein. Eine tiefe Provokation lag in Ginnys Stimme, die vor nichts zurückschreckte.

„Wie kommst du nur auf solche absurden Gedanken? Da läuft absolut gar nichts! Ihr macht mich noch alle verrückt! Lass mich damit in Ruhe und lass uns irgendwohin gehen!"

Im Laufe der letzten vier Sätzen hatte sich Ginnys kecker Gesichtsausdruck in ein überlegenes Grinsen, dann in eine bestürzte Miene und zum Schluss in ein leichtes Lächeln verwandelt.

„Du scheinst in den letzten Wochen ja echt viel durchzumachen, wenn dich so eine dumme Aussage, so in Rage bringt. Hat das nur mit dem Examenproblem zu tun oder spielen da noch andere Sachen mit? Du weißt ganz genau, dass du mit mir immer über alles reden kannst!"

Sofort hörte Hermine auf ihr Freundin böse mit tödlichen Blicken zu befeuern und fing an sich seufzend hinzusetzten, da sie kurz aufgesprungen war, als bei ihr alle Nerven gerissen waren. „Es tut mir leid, aber bei mir geht gerade echt alle drunter und drüber. Erst haben mich meine Eltern mehr oder weniger vor die Tür gesetzt, dann bin ich angeblich durch eine Prüfung gerasselt, die ich in Wirklichkeit bestanden habe. Zusätzlich wohne ich jetzt bei zwei durchgeknallten und überdrehten Zwillingen, mit denen ich üblicherweise auch noch zusammen arbeite. Der eine verwirrt mich total und der andere will uns verkuppeln. Ich bin einfach etwas überfordert."

Plötzlich liefen ihr ein paar Tränen über das Gesicht und zum ersten Mal seit langem, zeigte Hermine in ihrem Gesicht all ihren Gram, Stress und den Schmerz, den sie mit sich herumtrug.

„Hey, alles wird wieder gut! Mein Dad wird eine Möglichkeit finden, den Betrug zu beweisen und auch für den anderen Kram werden wir eine Lösung finden. Welcher der Zwillinge verwirrt dich denn und wer spielt Kuppler?"

Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten erzählte Hermine von dem Abend mit Lee und den beiden Spaßvögeln, den peinlichen Situationen an den beiden Morgen, den Andeutungen und eigentlich allem, was sie durcheinander brachte und ihr Leben auf den Kopf stellte.

Als Ginny gerade mit einem Vorschlag anfangen wollte, wie sie das Problem angehen konnten, klingelte die Tür.

So, und jetzt noch ein Dankeschön an Schneeprinzessin, LadyEvelyn, eli, susi, Nicki, Sunrise, AnimeFan01, Eiowyn, lizzy86, PrinCesS-FraNceS... ohne euch wäre die Welt nur halb so schön!


	12. Anklage

Hier ist das nächste Chap und ich muss zu meinem Bedauern sagen, dass es nur noch zwei weitere geben wird... dann ist die Story vorbei. Ich will mich noch mal bei all meinen lieben Lesern bedanken (auch an die Schwarzleser... grummel zeigt euch doch mal!). Besonders eli, LadyEvelyn und Schneeprinzessin, die mir bis jetzt sehr treu gewesen waren... knuddel 

Anklage 

Stirnrunzelnd ging Ginny zur Tür. Sie erwartete niemanden. Seamus war arbeiten und hatte außerdem einen Schlüssel. Ihre Mutter war grad gegangen, wer konnte das also sein?

„Dad! Was machst du denn hier?", rief sie halb verwundert, halb erfreut aus, als ein mittelgroßer, rothaariger (mit grauen Strähnen) Mann hinter der Tür erschien. Hecktisch und ohne zu fragen drängelte sich Arthur an seiner Tochter vorbei und blieb im Raum stehen, als er Hermine erblickte.

„Gut das du hier bist. Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht. Im Laden, zu Haus, im Tropfenden Kessel und im Ministerium warst du ja nicht. Ich habe etwas gefunden, was dich interessieren könnte. Komm mit!"

Schweigend folgte sie ihm, da er sie etwas grob am Arm gepackt hatte und regelrecht hinter sich herzog. Ginny beobachtete die Beiden verwundert und schloss die Tür, nachdem Hermine ihr noch ein „Bis nachher" zugehaucht hatte.

„Arthur, was ist denn los? Du wirkst ziemlich aufgewühlt", erkundigte sich Hermine, als sie ins Ministerium appariert sind und sein Büro betraten.

„Ich habe im Archiv etwas nachgeforscht, nachdem mir der Verwalter da unten vier Tage lang den Eintritt verwehrt hatte, und jetzt rate mal, WAS ich da unten gefunden habe."

„Keine Ahnung?"

Nach einer dramatischen Pause, die Hermine fast in den Wahnsinn trieb, fing Arthur endlich an zu erklären. „Dort war alleine ein ganzes Regal für dich bestimmt. Als vollgestopft mit deinen Akten."

Nun war Hermine diejenige, die schwieg. So fassungslos war sie noch nie gewesen.

„Wie bitte? Ein Regal voller Akten, nur über mich?"

„Ja. Ich habe da so ziemlich alles über dich gefunden. Seit deiner Geburt. Urkunden, Zeugnisse, Impfpässe, Krankheitsabschriften, Kopien aller deiner Hausaufgaben der sieben Jahre auf Hogwarts. Sogar ein paar Arbeiten, die du wohl auf der Muggelschule gemacht hast, waren dabei. Aber die Härte kommt noch... es waren Kopien deiner Tagebücher dabei. Und zwar ALLER deiner Tagebücher."

So weit es ging, riss Hermine nun noch mehr und noch ungläubiger die Augen auf. Hier schien es sich um einen Wahnsinnigen, einen Irren oder sonst was zu handeln. Das war doch nicht normal. Wieso sollte jemand ihre Arbeiten für so wertvoll halten, um sie in einem Regal aufzuheben?

„Arthur?"

„Ja?"

„Weißt du, wer dieses Regal angelegt hat?"

„Ich habe eine Truppe aus der Detektivzentrale aus London hingeschickt. Sie sind gerade dabei Untersuchungszauber über das Regal zu legen und die Dokumente zu überprüfen. Als ich das letzte Mal da war, hatten sie schon einige Schriftteile, die eindeutig nicht deine waren. Wie es aussieht hat der Besitzer dieser Akten deine Schriftstücke sorgfältig mit Notizen besehen und eine Art Analyse durchgeführt."

„Darf man fragen, weshalb dieser Typ – ich gehe jetzt einfach mal davon aus, dass es ein Mann ist – dieses Regal in einem öffentlichen Archiv anlegt? Das ist doch purer Wahnsinn."

„Das ist wahr, aber ich habe das Regal auch eher zufällig gefunden, als ich über den Schutzzauber gestolpert bin. Ansonsten wäre es nicht in hundert Jahren gefunden worden!"

„Oh mein Gott... das klingt ja immer verworrener. Gehen wir jetzt dorthin?"

„Noch nicht. Die sind noch mit den Überprüfungen beschäftigt und wollen die nächsten zwei Stunden nicht gestört werden, aber bis dahin können wir ein wenig über Schutzzauber und eventuelle „Täter" recherchieren. Kommst du mit?"

Nach einem kurzen Nicken folgte sie ihm in die magische Staatsbibliothek, in die Hermine schon immer mal wollte. Die Erlaubnis bekommt man aber nur als Ministeriumsangestellte oder mit einem triftigen Grund, den sie ja nun hatte.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden stöberten sie in Biographien Ministeriumsangestellter, Schutzzauberbüchern und ähnlichem. Ihr Ergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen. Zwei Pergamente vollgeschrieben mit Schutzzaubern, die sie der Detektivzentrale geben wollten und vier Namen (es waren aber nur drei dabei, die durch ein unbedachtes Stolpern deaktiviert werden konnten), die bis jetzt für sie in frage kamen.

Nachdem sie fertig waren, kehrten sie erst in Arthurs Büro zurück, um das gesammelte Material abzulegen und apparierten dann ins Archiv, dass immer noch voll mit Detektiven, Auroren und möchte-gern-Bürohengsten gefüllt war.

„Clara!", rief Arthur freudig aus und schloss eine kleine, blonde, etwas ältere Frau in die Arme. Stirnrunzelnd verfolgte Hermine das Szenario und schüttelte schließlich die Hand der fremden Frau, als Arthur von ihr ließ und sie ihr vorstellte.

„Hermine, das ist Clara Greene. Sie ist die Ermittlungsleiterin dieses Fall und Staatsverteidigerin. Clara, das ist Hermine Granger, die, mehr oder weniger, Inhaberin dieses Regals."

„Freut mich sehr", lächelte Clara und erwiderte den Händedruck Hermines. „Es ist schon erstaunlich, was ein Mensch für Phantasien haben kann. Unseren Untersuchungen zufolge, muss derjenige, der dieses Regal angefertigt hat, ein Mann sein. Die Notizen, die in allen Tagebüchern, Arbeiten und Dokumenten zu finden sind, schien der Typ absolut abhängig von ihnen gewesen zu sein und sie können von Glück reden, dass er nicht einige der Andeutungen, die er geschrieben hat, wahr werden ließ. Demnach hätte sie zusammen in einer Strandhütte in der Karibik sitzen müssen und ein Haus voller Kinder haben sollen."

Erstaunt hob Hermine eine Augenbraue und verzog angewidert ihren Mund. Diese Geste schien sehr amüsant zu sein, denn Clara fing an wie ein kleines Mädchen zu kichern und kriegte sich erst ein, als sich ein etwas jüngerer, schwarzer Kollege hinter ihr räusperte.

„Greene, wir sind jetzt fertig. Der Verwalter hat keine Aussagen machen können, die uns weiter bringt. Sollen wir in die Zentrale zurück, oder hast du noch was – ach, Hallo Arthur und -"

„Hermine Granger."

„Ach, sie sind die Unglückliche. Mensch, sie müssen ja die Traumfrau schlecht hin sein, den Beschreibungen zufolge. Haben sie wirklich ein Muttermal unter ihrem linken Schulterblatt, das wie ein Herz aussieht?"

„Frank!", empörte sich Clara, als sie sah, wie Hermine errötete und sich beschämt abwandte. Dieser Irrer musste wirklich nicht alle Tassen im Schrank haben... und Adlersaugen, wenn er so etwas bemerkte! Bis jetzt war nur einem einzigen Menschen aufgefallen, das sie so ein Muttermal besaß. Frederic Scott. Ihr Prüfungsleiter, mit dem sie eine kurzweilige Affäre gehabt hatte. Aber weshalb sollte gerade er so wahnsinnig sein?

Ihre Affäre hatte geendet, weil er es beendet hatte. Mit der Begründung, dass von Anfang an klar gewesen sei, dass dies nicht für ewig halten könnte.

Sie war ihm nur dankbar gewesen, weil sie die Tage davor schon fieberhaft überlegt hatte, wie sie Schluss machen sollte, da sie ihn nicht geliebt hatte und keine Lust auf weitere Spiele gehabt hatte.

„Was ist Hermine?", erkundigte sich Arthur, als Clara und Frank schon wieder weg waren und damit beschäftigt waren, die Truppe zusammen zu sammeln und aufzubrechen.

„Nicht... Arthur. Wie wollen die bitte herausfinden, wer dieser kranke Irre ist?"

„Mit Fingerabdrücken. Eine Muggelerfindung, aber sie ist sehr nützlich, da wir noch keinen Identifizierungsspruch dieser Art entdeckt haben."

„Wird es lange dauern, den „Täter" herauszufinden?"

„Das nicht, was viel schwerer ist: Gibt es überhaupt eine Verbindung zwischen diesem Regal und der Sabotage deines Examens?"

„Stimmt", gab Hermine kleinlaut und ein wenig verwirrt zu.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich schlage vor, du gehst jetzt wieder heim, oder zu Ginny; zumindest weg von hier und ruhe dich aus."

Gefrustet ließ Ginny sich auf die Couch fallen und schloss erst einmal erledigt ihre Augen. Sie atmete drei tief ein und wieder aus, ehe sie sich ausgeruht fühlte, um sich wieder den Problemen zu stellen: Irgend ein Arschloch hat ihr Examen sabotiert, ein Irrer hat sich irgendwie alle Dokumente über ihr Leben gekrallt und vielleicht sind die beiden ein und die selbe Person, was noch tragbar wäre, aber zwei Idioten in ihrem Leben waren mehr als zu viel.

„Herm? Wo warst du den ganzen Tag?", fragte plötzlich eine heisere Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Erschrocken schreckte sie hoch und prallte fast mit einem Rothaarigen Mitbewohner zusammen.

„Fred, erschreck mich doch nicht immer so. Ich war erst bei Ginny und dann mit deinem Vater..."

„Dad? Was ist passiert?", unterbrach Fred sie erstaunt, ließ sich neben sie auf die Couch sinken und ergriff ihre Hand, so, als ob sie im Sterben liegen würde. Die Groteske bemerkte aber keiner der beiden.

„Es ist alles okay. Nur, dass ich mich jetzt nicht nur mit einem Arschloch herumschlagen muss, der mein Examen sabotiert, sondern es gibt auch noch einen armen Psychopathen, der im Archiv des Ministeriums ein Regal angelegt hat, das vollgestopft mit meinen Akten war, sprich: Kopien meiner Tagebücher, Urkunden, Zeugnisse, Arbeiten, Hausaufgaben. Die Detektivzentrale und die Aurorenabteilung ist jetzt damit beschäftigt herauszufinden, ob der Examenschwindler der gleiche ist, wie der Irre, der meine Dokumente sammelt, Analysen über mich durchführt und sich wünscht mit mir eine Hütte am Strand zu bewohnen und ein Dutzend Kinder zu haben."

Fred hörte ihr schweigend zu, schüttelte den Kopf als sie geendet hatte und stand schließlich auf. Während sie ihn skeptisch beobachtete, wie er eine Tafel der besten Schokolade vom Honigtopf aus dem Wohnzimmerschrank holte, genoss er das Gefühl, dass sich in ihm unter ihrem Blick ausbreitete.

„Hier, ich glaube du brauchst dringend ein großes Stück Schokolade. Lupin sagte doch immer, dass man Schokolade essen soll, wenn man am Ende seiner Kräfte ist, oder? Du kannst mir ja so oft sagen wie du willst, dass du stark genug bist, um so etwas alleine zu tragen, aber geballt mit all dem anderen Stress, den du die letzten Jahre hattest, kann das nur entkräftend sein."

Verwundert nahm sie das ihr entgegengestreckte Stück an und schenkte ihm einen nachdenklichen, fast bewundernden Blick. Sie wusste, dass er nicht der Witzbold war, den er immer markierte. Er hatte viele nachdenkliche und überlegte Phasen in seinem Leben, besonders oft, wenn die zwei alleine waren, aber so führsorglich hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt.

„Du erstaunst mich, weißt du das?", meinte sie schließlich, als er sie misstrauisch musterte (wahrscheinlich, weil sie ihn so intensiv anstarrte).

„Wieso?"

„Du erinnerst mich gerade gar nicht an Fred Weasley, sondern eher an..."

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, aber diese gewissenhafte Ernsthaftigkeit passt nicht zu dir!"

Sie hatte alles als Reaktion erwartet, aber nicht da: Ein sich ewig hinziehender Lachanfall. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören, obwohl sie alles versuchte, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Weshalb hast du jetzt bitte so lachen müssen?", erkundigte sie sich, als er nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten endlich wieder Luft bekam.

„Du hättest dich sehen sollen. Wie McGonagall hast du ausgeschaut. Dieser trockene Humor in den Augen, verbunden mit Sarkasmus und Intelligenz. Und dann wie du geredet hast,... hach, es hat mich alles an meine liebe, alte Hauslehrerin erinnert!"

„Und deshalb lachst du? Ich habe mich wohl och geirrt, du bist genau der Witzbold, der du bist. Lachst bei den dümmsten Sachen und bringt alle Menschen in deiner Umgebung zum verzweifeln, weil sie nicht wissen, was mit dir los ist. Ich frage mich manchmal, weshalb die Lehrer in den fast sieben Jahren nicht einen Lynchmord begangen haben... ich hätte sie verstanden..."

„...ähm..."

„Ja, und wenn wir jetzt schon dabei sind... was sollten die ganzen verdammten Anspielungen in den letzten Wochen? Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich mit zweideutigen Sprüchen und Handlungen aus der Fassung bringt... was haben George und du ausgeheckt?"

„Also,..."

„Ach, ich will das gar nicht hören! Ihr seid in eurer Entwicklung halt doch bei fünfzehn stehen geblieben und könnt nichts anderes produzieren, als dumme Scherzartikel..."

Sie wusste, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Eigentlich waren solche verbalen Angriffe auch total unter ihrem Niveau, aber durch einen unerkannten Grund, hatte sie plötzlich eine heiße Wut auf den Zwilling, der alles mögliche aus ihrem Mund purzeln ließ.

Als sie gerade fortfahren wollte, mit ihren Beschimpfungen, spürte sie, wie sich etwas auf ihren Mund mit sanften Fordern drückte. Entspannt schloss sie ihre Augen und sog das Gefühl weicher Lippen auf ihren eigenen in sich auf.

Zögernd tasteten sich zwei Hände ihre Taille entlang und zogen sie näher an Fred, der sie am liebsten gar nicht mehr los lassen würde.

Nach einer ungemessenen Ewigkeit drang ein dunkles Räuspern an ihre Ohren, dass sie aufschrecken ließ, als wenn sie in der Schule von einem Lehrer erwischt worden wären. Das Ebenbild Freds, George Weasley, streckte Hermine wortlos und mit einem fast liebevollen Lächeln ein Pergament entgegen. Als sie s entgegen nahm, verließ er stumm den Wohnraum und verschwand in sein eigenes Zimmer.

Unter neugierigen Blicken Freds rollte sie das Pergament auf, nachdem sie das Ministeriumssiegel aufgebrochen hatte.

_Hermine,_

_sowohl der Aktenanleger wie Examensaboteur ist Rupert Scott. Komm morgen bitte in Gerichtssaal 2, dort startet um 8:45 Uhr die Gerichtsverhandlung in diesem Fall. _

_Schlaf gut und liebe Grüße an die Zwillinge_

_Arthur_

°°Rupert Scott? Mein verhasster Examensabnehmer? Der Bruder von Frederic Scott, meinem Prüfungsleiter, mit dem ich ein drei Monate langes Verhältnis hatte. Das kann nicht wahr sein! Und wie können die Ermittlungen bereits so weit sein, dass morgen bereits die Verhandlung anfängt? Und ich soll da total unvorbereitet auftauchen?°°

Überfordert mit der Situation, sackte Hermine kraftlos von der Couch auf den Fußboden. Die warmen, schutzgebenden Arme um ihre Schulter bemerkte sie gar nicht und die Geschehnisse der letzten zehn Minuten waren wie aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht, jetzt zählte nur noch morgen!


	13. Gerichtsverhandlung?

**Eli:** keine Bange, sie wird es nicht vergessen haben,... er dauert nur ein wenig! XD Danke für dein Review und dein Warten.

**Schneeprinzessin**: Ich denke, deine Fragen werden sich hier alles klären. Mensch, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie beknackt das ist, einen Fall im Gerichtssaal möglichst realistisch aufklären zu lassen. Das mache ich nie wieder!

**Lizzy86:** du willst sie wach rütteln? Persönlich? Gut, in der Zeit werde ich mir dann Fred krallen und für meine Zwecke entführen! XD du kannst dann auch ein kleines Stückchen von ihm haben – ja, so machen wir das:P Hermine du hast keine Chance!

**TigerlilyDanderfluff**: ja? Danke?

**Teddy172**: Lob und Schokokekse nehme ich gerne und dir gebe ich dafür eine ganz lange Entschuldigung. Keine Bange, du quengelst nicht, es gab halt nur ein paar Komplikationen! XD es geht ja schon weiter.

**Sylvana1990:** danke für dein Review und dein Warten... nächstes mal geht es schneller – versprochen!

**LadyEvelyn:** So? Wie lautet denn deine Vermutung? Erst einmal ein sorry, für das ewige dauern, des nächsten Teils, der nächste kommt schneller, wirklich. Hoffentlich hasst du keine „Kopf-kleiner-mach" Gedanken... ich gelobe Besserung! (Deine Bilder finde ich wirklich klasse!)

**Ganjazuka**: So, endlich bin ich zu nem Update gekommen, aber was ist mit dir? Du läst ja auch echt auf dich warten grübel Schön, dass du meine Story nicht ganz schrecklich findest. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich vor deinem urteil besonders Bange hatte, weiß auch nicht so recht weshalb; vielleicht, weil du eigentlich schon der Profi für das Pairing bist und ich mich einfach dazwischen gemogelt habe...?

* * *

**Gerichtsverhandlung**

Verstört schaute Hermine auf ihren Wecker, der sie unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Wegen der überschlagenen Ereignisse und der Tatsache, dass sie gleich einer Gerichtsverhandlung beiwohnen sollte, weil ein Psychopath (so nannte sie zumindest Rupert Scott) besessen von ihr war, hatte sie in der vergangenen Nacht kaum Schlaf gefunden.

Fred hatte sie nach ihrem kleinen Zusammenbruch ins Bett getragen und mit einem Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf der Stirn liebevoll zugedeckt. Er wäre niemals aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, wenn sie nicht so getan hätte, als ob sie schlafen würde, so besorgt war er gewesen. Aber als er schließlich ging, sprang sie sofort aus dem Bett und fing an wie eine Blöde ihr Zimmer umzuräumen.

Sie hatte eine Beschäftigung gebraucht, und dies war die einzige gewesen, bei der man nicht denken musste (zumindest nicht viel), da sie ihren Kopf für die Verhandlung am nächsten Tag brauchte.

Sie torkelte regelrecht ins Badezimmer, um dann prompt (klischeehaft) auf Fred zu stoßen, der nicht mehr als ein Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt hatte. Allerdings reagierte sie nicht so wie sie es gestern oder an jeden anderen normalen Tag, sondern schaute ihn nur müde an und fragte: „Brauchst du noch lange? Ich muss nämlich unbedingt unter die kalte Dusche und danach mindestens drei Liter Kaffee trinken."

„Bin schon fertig, muss nur kurz meinen Kram zusammen suchen. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir dann auch schon Kaffee kochen, damit du nicht so lange warten musst", erwiderte er und pflückte ein weiteres Handtuch vom Duschvorhang, sammelte seine Boxershorts vom Fußboden und schaute sie dann kurz mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an, während er das Bad verließ.

„Danke", murmelte sie ihm noch hinterher, bevor sie die Tür vorsorglich dreimal verschloss, sich dann unter die eiskalte Dusche stellte und das Gefühl des Wach-Werdens in sich aufsog. Zwanzig Minuten stand sie einfach nur da, bis ihre Zehen anfingen blau anzulaufen und ihre haut bereits taub war.

Kaffeeduft kam ihr tatsächlich bereits entgegen, als sie das Badezimmer wieder verließ. Schnell schlüpfte sie noch in ihr Zimmer, um sich einen Standartumhang umzulegen, wie es Sitte bei einer Gerichtsverhandlung war.

„Soll ich dich begleiten?", fragte Fred plötzlich vorsichtig nach, als Hermine schon bei der dritten Tasse war und es den Anschein hatte, als ob es noch mindestens drei weitere Tassen geben würde.

Die Überraschung, die in Hermines Augen stand, war nicht zu übersehen. Aber Fred blieb ruhig und wartete die Antwort ab.

„Würdest du das für mich tun?", fragte sie in einem kaum hörbaren Flüsterton. „Ich weiß, dass das total albern ist, aber ich habe schreckliche Angst, auch, wenn ich ja gar nicht die Angeklagte bin. Was ist, wenn gar nichts bewiesen wird? Wenn das alles ein Irrtum ist, ich wirklich diese Prüfung verhauen habe und am Ende Scott mit einem ekelhaften Lächeln sagen wird: Miss Granger, sie werden mir nie was antun können?"

Verzweiflung stand in ihren Augen und Tränen versuchten sich einen Weg zu erkämpfen.

„Alles wird geklärt werden. Seit wann bist du so pessimistisch? Dieser Volltrottel von Scott wird beten, dass das Gericht ihn nicht eine Zwangstherapie verpasst und er auf der geschlossenen in St. Mungo endet. Und falls alles schief laufen wird, wandern wir halt nach Tunesien aus und werden uns in zehn Jahren schrecklich rächen", versuchte Fred sie aufzumuntern.

„Tunesien?", fragte Hermine irritiert nach und schaute ihm an diesem Morgen das erste mal verwundert in die Augen. Wunderschöne Augen, die gerade voller Schalk waren.

„Dort leben die besten Fluchmeister. Ich sagte doch: in zehn Jahren werden wir uns dann schrecklich rächen. Bis dahin wirst du vernünftigen Unterricht erhalten", scherzte er weiter und gewann tatsächlich in kleines Lächeln.

„Fred, du wohnst echt hinterm Mond. Tunesien hat nur die ZWEITbesten Fluchmeister. Die besten finden wir in Indien. Hast du in Verteidigen gegen die dunklen Künste denn nie aufgepasst?", korrigierte sie ihn kopfschüttelnd und musste dann sogar noch breiter Grinsen. Er schaffte es halt immer wieder.

„Auch gut. Tunesien war halt der einzige Begriff, den ich mir bei diesem Thema gemerkt habe... was erwartest du auch? Mein IQ ist halt nicht so hoch und außerdem war ich ja gar nicht SO verkehrt."

Seufzend kippte sie sich den Rest ihres Kaffees runter, nahm den letzten Zug ihrer zwölften Zigarette (Fred hat es bereits aufgegeben ihr diese schlechten Angewohnheiten abzugewöhnen) und stand dann auf.

„Wir sollten aufbrechen. Es wird nicht gerne gesehen, wenn man zu spät kommt und ich habe keine Lust mir deswegen Ärger einzufangen! Kommst du?" Sie schnappte sich einen dicken Mantel und ihre Mütze, um draußen nicht zu erfrieren. Kaum zu glauben. In zwei Wochen würde schon Weihnachten sein und sie hatte immer noch keine Gedanken an Geschenke verschwendet.

Draußen schauten sie sich schweigend an, ehe sie mit einem kaum hörbaren Puff in das Ministerium apparierten. Fred drehte sich zu Hermine um und nahm sie ungefragt in den Arm. Dankbar legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und atmete tief durch.

„Du schaffst das! Du würdest nicht Hermine Jane Granger heißen, wenn du es nicht schaffen würdest. Mach es einfach so wie immer. Bleibt dir treu und beschieß den Gamot einfach mit all deinen knallharten Beweisen. Es kann gar nicht schief gehen!"

„Danke", flüsterte sie noch mal, ehe sie ihre Schultern straffte und mit ihrem gewohnten, selbstbewussten Auftreten ihren Zauberstab zum Überprüfen abgab. Genauso selbstbewusst nahm sie ihn wieder zurück, hakte sich bei Fred unter, der seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls hatte prüfen lassen und zusammen gingen sie zu den magischen Aufzügen, um zu den Verhandlungsräumen zu kommen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Schreckhaft zuckte Hermine zusammen, als der Hammer eines hässlichen Kauzes auf den Richtertisch donnerte. Eigentlich gehörte sie nie zu den schreckhaften, aber an diesem Tag war sowieso alles anders. Um sich abzulenken, beäugte sie den Oberrichter genauer und schluckte schwer, um nicht würgen zu müssen. Der Herr müsste die zweihundert schon überschritten haben, so faltig und runzelig sah er aus. Seine Haut war erdfarben, die Augen wässrigblau und von büscheligen, weißen Augenbrauen überwuchert. Er trug eine Glatze, die aber von einem beträchtlichen Bart wieder wett gemacht wurde.

Der Gerichtsraum war ungewöhnlich gut besucht. Dann kamen da noch der Zaubergamot, die Zeugen, Cornelius Fudge und der „Richterclan" dazu, dass Hermine sich eingekesselt und unwohl fühlte. Fred neben ihr drückte ihre Hand, um ihr Kraft zu geben. Er selbst hatte sich auch als Zeuge einladen lassen, was er aber aussagen wollte, konnte sie sich, weiß Gott, aber nicht vorstellen.

Die Scott-Brüder saßen auf den Anklagestühlen, aber die ansonsten so angriffslustigen Ketten hingen schlaff an den Holzbeinen runter. Missmutig runzelte Hermine die Stirn. Sie konnte sich noch lebhaft daran erinnern, wie Harry ihr einmal geschildert hatte, wie er sich von den besagten Ketten bedroht gefühlt hatte, weil sie drohend geklirrt und gerasselt hatten. Und dabei war er nur angeklagt gewesen, weil Fudge jedes Mittel recht gewesen war, ihn „aus den Weg zu räumen".

„Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um eine Anschuldigung, zum Nachteil zweier Ministeriumsarbeiter, nachzuprüfen. Bei den Angeklagten handelt es sich um Rupert und Frederic Scott. 35 und 37 Jahre alt, beide in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung tätig", erklärte der Kauz den Versammelten, wenn sie es nicht schon vorher wussten.

„Ich dachte es wäre ein Anklage mit Hand und Fuß?", fragte Hermine unsicher mit Flüsterton Arthur, der genau hinter ihr saß.

„Miss Granger, würden sie die Güte haben, und der Verhandlung folgen, statt Privatgespräche zu führen? Wenn ihr Gehirn nicht aufnahmefähig ist für so simple Fakten, dann fragen sie den ganzen Gerichtssaal und nicht nur ihren engsten Vertrauten", wies der Richter sie kaltschnäuzig zurecht.

Ein kalter Schauer lief Hermine den Rücken runter und ihre linke Hand fing an zu zucken. Sie fühlte sich wie ein ertapptes Schulmädchen, dass beim Spicken erwischt wurde. Sie hatte nur einmal in ihrem Leben gespickt, weil sie damals noch besseres zu tun und deshalb keine Zeit zum Lernen gehabt hatte. Das war noch in der vierten Klasse auf der Grundschule gewesen. Ja, das warn noch Zeiten.

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir. Es wir nicht wieder vorkommen", erklärte sie schnell in einem fast demütigen Ton, während Fred ihre Hand fast zerquetschte, da er in diesem Moment aufgeregter gewesen ist, als sie.

„Nun, lassen sie mich fortfahren", schnarrte der Typ, seine Name war Gaston de Blármè, mit einer für ihn typischen Floskel weiter. Wie es schien, kam er aus Frankreich.

„Die Brüder Scott werden der Sabotage einer Endprüfung, des Brechens der Privatsphäre einer Hexe und des Diebstahls intimsten Eigentums beschuldigt. Laut Paragraph 72 Absatz 3 Zeile 2 bis 29 wird dies mit einer vom Staatsverteidiger festgelegten Goldsumme und 40 Stunden Sozialarbeit in St. Mungo bestraft. Doch vorher bitte die Angeklagten. Wollen sie aussagen?"

Ungläubig riss Hermine ihre Augen auf und glotzte den Richter unhöflich. Hatte sie tatsächlich richtig gehört? DAS sollte die lächerliche Strafe für die beiden sein, wenn überhaupt alles aufgedeckt wurde?

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder, Miss Granger? Ist ihnen das immer noch zu hoch?"

Hermine zog es vor zu schweigen und sich (dem Anschein nach) gemütlich in ihren Stuhl zu lehnen, um den Worten der Scotts zu lauschen.

„Es ist ja wohl unerhört, dass man solche unverschämten Sachen unterstellt, aber von Miss Granger ist man ja nichts anderes gewöhnt. Sie stellt andauernd widersprüchliche und höchst schwachsinnige Thesen auf. So war es im Unterricht und so war es in der Prüfung. Wollen sie tatsächlich dieser „Göre" glauben? Sehen sie sich diese Frau doch mal an. Nichts wahres dran, die lügt, sobald sie den Mund aufmacht. Man sollte...", fing Rupert Scott, ihr Prüfungsabnehmer an, wurde aber jäh von einer schmalen Frau im mittleren Alter aus dem Richterstand unterbrochen.

„Bleiben sie sachlich, Mister Scott. Es geht hier lediglich um ihre Schuld oder Unschuld und nicht um Miss Grangers Einstellung ihnen und anderen Menschen gegenüber. Fahren sie fort."

Grummelnd erklärte Rupert Scott weiter, wie unschuldig er und sein Bruder waren und das es unerhört wäre, dass sie hier sitzen. Hermine griff er aber nicht mehr an, zumindest nicht namentlich.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, sollte Hermine ihre Version der Geschichte liefern, ehe die Zeugen aufgerufen wurden und die richtige Untersuchung begann. Sie versuchte alles so detailliert wie möglich zu erzählen und ließ auch eigene Empfindungen bei den einzelnen Punkten nicht aus, so, wie es Arthur ihr geraten hatte.

Betroffenes Schweigen machte die runde, als sie ihre Schilderung schloss und sich wieder auf ihren Platz begab. Fred zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu, um ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern, was er auch meisterhaft schaffte. Dafür war sie einfach zu sehr die Frohnatur, als auf merkwürdige Grimassen nicht zu reagieren.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, sorry noch mal, für diese gemeine Verspätung, es kamen einfach zu viele punkte zusammen, dass es nicht mit dem Posten klappte. Verzeiht mir bitte!

Das nächste kommt schneller... versprochen! Ich hoffe, ich mochtet das Kapitel. Wenn alles nach Plan läuft, kommt nur noch eins – und das ist SEHR lang...


	14. Gewonnen!

**HALLO! **Ich widme dieses Kapitel – das letzte wohl – an meine ganzen lieben Reviewer, die mir einen Grund zum Weiterschreiben geben. Danke. 

So, das letzte Kapitel. Ihr werdet schnell merken, dass sich was grundliegendes geändert hat (nicht nur die Länge, die wirklich erbärmlich ist – sry), hoffe es verschreckt euch nicht und findet genauso viel Anklang. Bitte auch für den letzten Teil um ein Statement, sei es noch so klein. Bitte liebe Schwarzleser... EIN kleines Review könnt ihr doch auch da lassen... nur den kleinen, linken lila Button drücken. Ist ganz einfach...

Knuddel

Eure

Nina

* * *

**Teddy172: **Sorry, dass es schon wieder gedauert hat, aber hey! Du kannst nicht sagen, das es annähernd so lange war! XD Hoffe, das warten hat sich für dich gelohnt! Danke für deine Treue

**Firefox112:** Lieber spät, als nie! (irgendso ein praktisches Sprichwort! XD) Hoffe, dass das letzte Kapitel deine Meinung nicht geändert hat, auch wenn ich ein wenig was neues ausprobiert habe!

**LadyEvelyn:** Ja, meine liebe, das wars dann wohl und ich wette, DAMIT hast du nicht gerechnet! XD In der überarbeiteten Fasung (die auch irgednwann kommen wird) wird es dann: er HAT eine Glatze heißen, damit My Lady auch zufrieden ist! XD Danke für deine Treue! Auf das wir usn noch oft begegnen werden...

**Eli:** ja, was Fred aussagen wird weiß ich nicht so recht **auch am Kopf kratz** ich hab es untern Tisch fallen lassen – bitte verzeih! Du darfst dir was ausdenken! DANKE für deine Treue, ich werde dich nie vergessen...

**DarkPrincess of Slytherin**: Ja, das war es dann auch – vielleicht "laufen" wir uns ja noch mal über den Weg…

**Schneeprinzessin:** Du solltest mich kennen – BIN HAPPY END VERNARRT! Das Ende ist also vorausschaubar – obwohl – nicht unbedingt so **hihi**

**Ronsreallove**: Hoffe du magst die Alternative Behandlung der beiden auch… XD

**IndigoNightOwl:** Kann gut sein, dass ich das Pairing noch mal benutze... ich mag es, aber die Zeit fehlt... vielleicht nach den Ferien XD bin erst mal sechs Wochen weg, drei davon in England! freu

Ach ja: Danke, dass du noch eine Blaise/Hermine Story übersetzt, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich verbal das ausdrücken soll, wie ich mich fühle und wie gerne ich dich dafür zu Grunde knuddeln würde! XD

* * *

**Gewonnen **

Ich, Fred Weasley, darf öffentlich bekannt geben, dass ich mit meiner Freundin – Hermine Jane Granger - seit geschlagenen zwei Jahren zusammen bin. Vor drei Monaten hab ich meinen Bruder George hochkant rausgeschmissen, der das aber (ich danke ihm auf ewig dafür) mit seinem gewohnten Humor hingenommen hat und achselzuckend die Drei-Zimmer-Wohnung über unserer Zweigstelle in Hogsmade in Beschlag genommen hat.

Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, meine Freundin davon abzuhalten, meinem geehrten Bruder mindestens vier mal die Woche zu besuchen, der das natürlich mit dem typischen Weasleyzwillingszwinkern in Kenntnis nimmt und sich so über mich lustig macht. Unerhört.

Ich bin trotzdem unglaublich froh, dass sich alles in diese Richtung gewandt hat, vor exakt zwei Jahren sah das noch ganz anders aus. Damals saßen wir in einem stickigen Gerichtsaal mit einem hässlichen und inkompetenten Vogel als Richter. Jedem das seine. Trotzdem hätten wir wegen dem besagten Kauz fast verloren. Dank Dumbledore unerwarteter Unterstützung haben wir am Ende aber dennoch gewonnen und sind als Sieger aus den Hallen getreten – um es geschwollen auszudrücken.

Ja, damals sah alles recht schlecht für uns aus. Es gab keinen Zauber, um es den Geschwistern ganz an zu hängen und dann kamen da noch die starken Argumente er Verteidigerin der beiden.

Insgesamt drei Stunden hatten wir alleine darüber diskutiert, wie Rupert überhaupt an all ihre Akten hätte kommen sollen. Es war schließlich ihr GESAMTES Leben. Ja, der Typ hat saubere Arbeit geleistet. Zuerst kopierte er all die Schuldokumente von ihr aus Hogwarts wie ihrer Grundschule, da diese dort alle sauber aufgehoben worden sind. Aber wie er an die Tagebücher kam, war wesentlich schwerer. Nur durch einen anonymen Zeugen konnten wir beweisen, dass bei Hermine regelmäßig eingebrochen worden war, ohne das sie es gemerkt hatte. Er hat ihre Tagebücher ebenfalls mit einem simplen Zauber kopiert und dann ihre Wohnung so verlassen, als wäre er nie da gewesen. Sie – meine sonst so unglaublich intelligente Freundin und Geliebte, Hermine – hat es in all den Jahren nie gemerkt. Schande auf sie!

Nein, das war ein Scherz. Dennoch war ich kurz vorm Verzweifeln, als das herauskam. Das war nicht ihre gewohnte Art. Normalerweise hatte sie doch alles unter Kontrolle, warum war sie in jenem Punkt gescheitert?

Im Nachhinein war es kein Wunder und somit nur verständlich. Um es kurz zu machen: Die Ruperts waren Anhänger einer sehr kleinen und eigentlich recht unbekannten Sekte – man kann sich vorstellen, dass die Sekte nach der Verhandlung in aller Munde ist – die nicht nur Gebrauch von dunklen Zaubern machte, sondern auch vorschrieb, dass Geschwisterpaare sich ein „verzaubertes Wesen" aussuchen müssen und, nachdem sie diese „Wesen" in und auswendig kennen, ein passendes Ritual ausführen müssen, um „dessen" Kraft gebündelt dem „großen Führer" überreichen zu können. Nur so konnte man ein nächstes Level erreichen.

Ziemlich krank, wenn ihr mich fragt. Da die Geschwister genauso krank sind, wie es sich anhört, taten sie natürlich alles, um an Hermines Leben zu kommen. Sie gingen sogar über Leichen, was sich aber auch erst später herausstellte.

Eine Grundschullehrerin musste durch den Todesfluch dran glauben, weil sie dummerweise zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war und Rupert dabei erwischt hat, wie er die Akten Hermines kopiert hatte. Der Mord war in der Muggelwelt vertuscht worden, weil es keine Erklärung für ihren Tod gegeben hatte.

Die letzte Grundlegende Frage ist jetzt wohl nur noch, weshalb Frederik (wieso muss dieser Verrückte MEINEN Namen tragen?) eine Affäre mit meiner Hermine eingegangen ist. Nun ja: Zum einen hatte er sich tatsächlich ein wenig in sie verguckt – sagt er – und zum anderen brauchten sie auch die Informationen über ihr... Sexualverhalten. Als ich das gehört habe, bekam ich erst mal einen kräftigen Hustenanfall und wunderte mich nicht sonderlich, dass meine Sitznachbarin ähnlich reagierte. Wie ließen uns während dieses kurzen Zwischenfalls aber nicht davon abhalten, uns an den Händen zu halten. Hermine brauchte in diesem Moment diesen Halt.

Erst zwei Stunden nach der Urteilsverkündung sagte sie mir dies auch noch mal (wir waren bereits in unsere Wohnung zurück gekehrt) und gab mir einen kleinen Kuss dafür. Nur einen kleinen. NUR EINEN KLEINEN? Für einen Moment war ich zu geschockt, um zu merken, dass sie sich schlichtweg nicht geraut hatte, mich „inniger" zu küssen, weil sie sich – wie sie einmal sagte – schuldig fühlte, weil sie mich so distanziert behandelt hatte.

Ich war wie erfroren, als sie sich dann umdrehte, und tatsächlich gehen wollte. Ich hatte ihr Handgelenk gepackt, sie zu mir herumgewirbelt, bis sie mit ihrem Gesicht dem meinen sehr nahe war. Zu nahe.

„Du solltest wissen, dass sich ein Weasley nur mit dem besten abgibt – und ich weiß, dass du besser küssen kannst!" Mit diesen Worten hatte ich meinen Mund auf ihren gedrückt. Es war mit Abstand der schönste Kuss, den ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt erlebt hatte. Bei weitem.

„Und du solltest wissen, dass eine Granger sich nie mit halben Dingen abgibt", keuchte sie dann, als sie sich nach geschlagenen drei Minuten von mir gelöst hatte, und zog mich in ihr Zimmer.

Der Urteilsspruch? Der lautete wortwörtlich folgendermaßen: Und hiermit verurteile ich die beiden Brüder Scott zu einem sieben Jahrelangem Aufenthalt auf der Thearpieanstalt in St. Mungo und eine darauffolgende Verpflichtung von siebzehn Jahren, als Muggelmüllmann zu arbeiten...

Nein, so klang das Urteil leider nicht. Der Müllteil fällt weg und wird durch ein dreijahrelanges Beobachten eines Pflegers ersetzt. Dann wird der Fall neu aufgerollt und weiter entschieden.

Der Richter selbst (Ups, das habe ich ja ganz vergessen!) wurde übrigens auch verurteilt. Zu einem Schmerzensgeld von zweihundert Galleonen, das er an meine Herm zahlen musste, weil er sich mehrmals offensichtlich über sie lustig gemacht hatte und weil er sich bei der Aufdeckung des Falls mehr als dämlich angestellt hatte – bis heute weiß keiner weshalb.

Wie dem auch sei – ich bin unglaublich erleichtert, dass wir all das hinter uns haben. Jetzt kommen wirklich gute Zeiten auf uns zu! Hermine ist bereits die Kollegin meines Dads, weil sein alter Kollege in Rente gegangen ist. Wenn sie aber weiter o ne steile Karriere macht, wie sie bald sein Vorgesetzter! Ich freue mich schon...

Und jetzt werde ich meinen Laden schließen, meine Süße abholen und sie zu unserem Zweijährigen ausführen. Ganz schick essen... und dann? Na was glaubt ihr, wofür man einen Weißgoldring mit eingravierten Zeichen benutzen könnte?

Nicht nur Hermine hat gewonnen. Sie hat ihren Job zurück, eine Nachprüfung geschrieben und mittlerweile ist sie im Ministerium so bekannt wie der Minister, aber ich... ich habe die Frau meiner Träume, meine zukünftige Ehefrau gewonnen und dafür will ich dem Schicksal ewig dankbar sein.

ENDE

* * *

Es wird keine Fortsetzung geben... aber vielleicht hab ich mal Zeit ne neue zu schreiben.. erstmal kommen aber die anderen Projekte dran! XD So - bekomm ich ein klitzekleines review? Bitteeeee... 


	15. Schlussworte

**Hallo Leutz!**

Danke für die letzten Reviews... wie ihr seht, hab ich den Titel endlich umbenannt und dieser gefällt mir wesentlich besser und entspricht meinen Vorstellungen – was sagt ihr dazu?

So, dass ist jetzt auch wirklich das absolut letzte Update (wenn man von der Überarbeitung absieht, die bald folgen wird, so in acht Wochen, weil ich erst einmal im urlaub bin °**haha**°) ... ich wollte halt nur noch mal Danke sagen und eine kleine Bemerkung abgeben: °**im Flüsterton°** „wenn ihr so von Fred/Herm angetan seid, dann schaut mal bei _**Ganjazuka **_vorbei... DIE schreibt geile Sachen..."

Und nu zu den Danksagungen... **°Schachtel Kekse rumgeb**°

* * *

**Schneeprinzessin: **Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ein Epilog ist nicht geplant... aber du wirst irgendwann auf deine Heiratsantraganspruch kommen, auf jeden fall noch dieses jahr – das ist ein Versprechen! °**listig grins°**

**Jacky**: Irgendwie komisch, dieser Name läuft mir in letzter Zeit andauernd über den Weg... na ja, zurück, zum Thema: es ist schön, dass dir dieses Geschreibsel gefallen hat, danke, für dein Review.

**LadyEvelyn**: Noch mal lesen? Da ist aber eine ganz eifrig... °**hust/lach**° schön, dass du bis zum Ende durchgehalten hast, deine Reviews waren immer sehr erfrischend! XD

**DarkPrincess** **of** **Slytherin**: Es gibt keine Fortsetzung, nein… aber…? °**Greenz**° schau einfach öfter mal vorbei...

**Teddy172**: Gut, dass du das ganze Camping und die „Vor der Tastatur bleib – Streiks" überlebt hast und es bis zum Ende durchgehalten hast...

**Eli**: Danke, danke, danke. Deine Worte rühren mich. Ich werde natürlich nicht das Schreiben aufgeben. Da ist ja noch „Kairosonne" und „Zeitschleife" (was aber zur Zeit eingestellt ist) und dann liegen zu Hause noch zwei Projekte rum...

**Ronsreallove**: Das du es lustig fandest erleichtert mich sehr... du bist jetzt die erste, die das sagt, hatte schon Angst, dass das alles etwas spießig rüber kam... ich werde mich bemühen, öfter aus Freds Sicht zu schreiben... wenn es sich noch mal ergibt, gegebenenfalls eben aus Georges...


End file.
